<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El dragón y las flores de cerezo by AlmaVieja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391252">El dragón y las flores de cerezo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja'>AlmaVieja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Blind Character, Ceguera de personaje, Diferencia de edad, Discapacidad, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Mundo moderno, Primeras veces, Tattoos, Tatuajes con significado, Threesome - F/M/M, Trío - F/M/M, matrimonio arreglado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaVieja/pseuds/AlmaVieja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es Levi Ackerman?</p><p>Es ese hombre misterioso que siempre usa mangas largas y se sienta al fondo del bar. Lleva un parche sobre un ojo, tiene una cicatriz que le llega hasta el labio, y un bastón blanco reposa a su lado, mudo a pesar de todas las historias que pudiera contar.</p><p>¿Quién es Historia Reiss?</p><p>Es esa chica de la que se ha enamorado todo mundo, un poco atolondrada, un poco recatada, sonríe siempre como si jamás hubiese tenido motivos para llorar. Nadie sabe cómo robarse su corazón. </p><p>¿Quién es Armin Arlert?</p><p>Es el chico nerd que se codea con los ricos porque le han becado. Es también el que, sin quererlo, termina entrometido entre la hermosa flor de cerezo y el aterrador dragón.</p><p>Historia es prometida en matrimonio a Levi, un multimillonario solitario que le duplica la edad. El problema es que ella no quiere. El otro problema es que él sí. Y el último problema es que ninguno sabe cómo sacar a Armin de la ecuación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi, Armin Arlert/Levi, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La Bestia Durmiente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakinySaskya/gifts">DakinySaskya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un trabajo hecho para la usuaria DakinySaskya, quien me pidió un RivaHisuArmin ambientado en un mundo moderno. Gran parte de los elementos de la trama y de los personajes provienen de las ideas que ella me ha dado para la historia. </p><p>Dakiny, como siempre agradezco tu apoyo a mis escritos y espero que esto te guste &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día está impregnado de las maldades matutinas del otoño. Fríos lentos y hojas perezosas se pasean sobre el suelo. Dentro del establecimiento en que se encuentra en ese momento, Levi Ackerman lanza gruñidos aleatorios conforme su tío opina sobre la ropa que se está probando.</p><p>—No, no, esa tampoco. Necesitas algo que grite más autoridad.</p><p>—Es una cena, Kenny —se queja—, no una reunión de estado.</p><p>—¿Quieres que tu futura esposa te respete o no? —le regresa el hombre de la vieja escuela, que sin duda ve al matrimonio como un contrato social en el que deben respetarse ciertas pautas. Levi suspira, hastiado. Eleva una mano para acomodarse el parche que tiene sobre el ojo derecho y luego se da la vuelta, dispuesto a quitarse la ropa que tiene para probarse otra. Extiende una mano hacia su tío, Kenny Ackerman, haciendo una petición implícita—. Pruébate estos —replica el hombre, entregándole algo en manos. Levi asiente y chasquea la lengua dos veces antes de girarse y dirigirse a uno de los vestidores. Lo cierra tras él y procede a cambiarse.</p><p>Cuando emerge otra vez, Kenny echa un silbido.</p><p>—Me gusta, me gusta.</p><p>Por supuesto que Levi no tiene idea de qué es lo que tiene puesto. Puede adivinar las formas y las texturas, pero, por todo lo que sabe, la ropa podría ser naranja fosforescente y él no se enteraría.</p><p>—¿Feliz? Ya larguémonos.</p><p>Kenny ladra una risotada.</p><p>—Está bien, eso me gusta. Muchacho —dice ahora, dirigiéndose al vendedor que había estado atendiéndolos—. Arranca las etiquetas y lo cobras. Seguro que mi sobrino no querrá volver a cambiarse.</p><p>El chico asiente y procede a hacer lo pedido, trayendo unas tijeras que había tras el mostrador para cortar los hilos de las etiquetas. Kenny paga entonces con su confiable tarjeta de crédito y después los dos hombres abandonan el establecimiento.</p><p>Afuera sopla una brisa helada. Levi se coloca sus gafas oscuras y empieza a tantear el camino frente a él con un bastón blanco. Emprenden así el camino hacia el centro. Kenny avanza a su lado, relatándole cualquier clase de barbaridades y cargando en un brazo su ropa vieja.</p><p>—Son unos pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo tono y una chaqueta gris —le describe Kenny luego de un rato la ropa que lleva puesta. Después añade—. Historia Reiss no sabrá ni qué la golpeó cuando te mire —Levi puede escuchar la sonrisita idiota en sus palabras.</p><p>—Vete a casa, déjame aquí.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Quiero andar un rato.</p><p>Kenny parece dudarlo, pero termina por acceder.</p><p>—Pero no ensucies la ropa, es lo que tendrás que usar en la cena de mañana.</p><p>—Lo dices como si no tuviera más ropa.</p><p>Kenny frunce el ceño, aunque Levi no puede verlo. Pero sí puede sentir el tono ligerísimamente ofendido en su voz cuando vuelve a hablar.</p><p>—No pasé las últimas dos horas eligiendo el atuendo perfecto para que lo desprecies.</p><p>Levi pone la mirada en blanco.</p><p>—Ya, ya, no lo ensuciaré. Ahora largo.</p><p>Kenny se ríe y procede a darle unas palmadas sobre el hombro antes de dejarle. Levi presta atención al sonido de sus pasos para asegurarse de que se aleja. Después, con el bastón empieza a buscar caminos que ya conoce. Aunque su vista no funciona, el resto de sus sentidos se ha ido intensificando con el paso de los años, como si intentaran llenar los huecos dejados por el sentido faltante. El mero tacto del suelo le dice en dónde está, porque reconoce las grietas, las formas familiares de las losas que lo cubren, las pequeñas muescas que para otros pasan desapercibidas. También le sirven como guías los pitidos de los semáforos de los pasos peatonales, así como el ruido de tazas y platos dentro de las cafeterías que sabe que hay cerca y el aroma a cerveza en los bares de más adelante. Le gusta pasearse por el centro de la ciudad cuando no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, porque disfruta el hecho de quedarse solo y no tener que depender de nadie. Su familia se volvió demasiado sobreprotectora desde que perdió la vista y Kenny es el único lo bastante agradable (o idiota) como para darle autonomía de vez en cuando.</p><p>Tras haber avanzado un rato por una de las calles peatonales del centro, Levi se detiene de improviso. A su lado, escucha el ruido de golpeteos y movimiento que le indica que han empezado a acomodar las mesas del bar de vinos al que le gusta escabullirse con frecuencia. Voltea hacia ahí y mueve el bastón para buscar su camino. Pero, de repente, una voz se le atraviesa enfrente.</p><p>—Uh, di-disculpe, señor, todavía no abrimos.</p><p>Levi se detiene y frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Eres nueva? —pregunta.</p><p>—Eh…</p><p>—¡Sí es nuevo! —una voz interviene—. Disculpe, señor Ackerman, Armin inició apenas esta semana. Pase, por favor.</p><p>Levi asiente y hace lo pedido, pasando por las mesas revueltas de la terraza hasta llegar al interior. Prefiere estar en lugares cerrados, porque ahí es más fácil orientarse y los sonidos son más nítidos. Escucha pasos que vienen tras él, pasitos ligeros que acompañan a los del dueño del lugar. Por su aparente liviandad, Levi adivina que Armin debe ser una criatura de minúsculas proporciones. Su voz, por otro lado, tiene el tono de campanillas y su perfume huele a canela.</p><p>Levi se sienta en su sitio de siempre, un sillón pegado a la pared. Le gusta su textura suave y el hecho de que está algo aislado de todo lo demás.</p><p>—Lamento mucho lo de hace un momento, señor Ackerman —se excusa Armin, después de que el dueño le explicara que él es un cliente “especial” y les dejara solos—. ¿Qué desea?</p><p>—Empezaré con algún aperitivo. Lo que sea que tengan listo en la cocina. Y el vino de siempre. Moblit sabe.</p><p>Armin asiente, aunque por supuesto que Levi no lo nota, y después se retira para ir a buscar su pedido. Levi suspira. A pesar de que le encantaría negarlo, la verdad es que su pérdida de visión por supuesto que cambió cosas en él. Por ejemplo, ahora detesta los cambios, pues es mucho más difícil para él adaptarse a ellos, mientras que antes su vida era una inconsistencia constante, una vorágine eterna de inestabilidad e imprevistos. Ahora él es la clase de persona que se pone de mal humor cuando descubre que están remodelando una calle o un edificio.</p><p>Le pasa lo mismo con la gente. Prefiere que ésta permanezca igual, especialmente en los sitios que suele frecuentar. No le gustan las rotaciones de personal ni nada similar. Así que, para su mala fortuna, y a pesar de que no le ha hecho nada, la existencia de Armin le resulta automáticamente desagradable.</p><p> No tarda en escuchar los pasitos suaves y el perfume a canela que indican la presencia de Armin en las cercanías. Frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿En dónde está Connie? —espeta cuando Armin se aproxima—. Él solía estar en el bar a estas horas.</p><p>—Uh, sí, es que le cambiaron los horarios en el colegio y tuvo que modificar sus días de trabajo. Ahora yo estaré los viernes a la hora de apertura y hasta la tarde.</p><p>Levi extiende una mano sin responder. Una copa le es entregada.</p><p>—El chef le propone unos bocadillos de queso brie, jamón serrano y cebolla caramelizada, ¿le parece bien?</p><p>—Sí, sí, tráelos.</p><p>Bebe un par de sorbos largos de su copa en tanto escucha a Armin retirarse. Exhala con pesadez, intentando tranquilizarse. La pobre mesera no le ha hecho nada, como para que él la trate así. Decide intentar ser un poco más cortés cuando regrese.</p><p>Armin tarda unos minutos en volver. Levi percibe el olor inconfundible del jamón y de la cebolla dulzona. Escucha el plato de cerámica siendo colocado sobre su mesita de madera.</p><p>—Aquí tiene, ¿necesita algo más?</p><p>Levi pausa un momento. Después, haciendo una mueca con los labios, deja su copa sobre la mesa.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas de este atuendo, Armin?</p><p>Escucha a la mesera callar un instante. Cuando le responde, su voz es un océano de timidez.</p><p>—Uh… eh… ¿s-su atuendo? Es decir, lu-luce bien, muy bien y… es de diseñador, ¿verdad?</p><p>Aunque Levi no puede verla, dirige su pupila plateada hacia ella. Ha aprendido a hacer como que mira a la gente basándose en dónde le parece que está, cosa que puede lograr cuando escucha a alguien hablar. Ayuda a darle una apariencia más natural cuando se sostiene una conversación con él.</p><p>—Mañana voy a conocer a mi prometida.</p><p>Armin no responde.</p><p>—Debo lucir presentable, supongo.</p><p>—Ya veo, así que es usted.</p><p>Levi frunce ligeramente el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Otro silencio. Si Levi pudiera verle, vería a Armin cuasi encogiéndose en su sitio, los ojos azules y prístinos en el suelo y las manos cerrándose en puños pequeños.</p><p>—Usted es la persona que va a casarse con Historia, ¿verdad?</p><p>Ahora es Levi quien calla.</p><p>—¿La conoces?</p><p>Armin asiente, hasta que nota su error.</p><p>—Sí, sí la conozco. Estudiamos juntos.</p><p>—Querrás decir <em>juntas.</em></p><p>Otra pausa. Los ojos azules ahora miran a Levi.</p><p>—No, quise decir juntos… —su voz se vuelve muy bajita—. Soy hombre.</p><p>Levi eleva la ceja buena. Oh, vaya. Si fuese una mejor persona, quizá se avergonzaría por su confusión, pero la verdad es que le da igual. Además, es ciego, por todos los cielos, y Armin tiene la voz de un colibrí.</p><p>—Ya veo. Entonces, estudias con Historia.</p><p>—Así es, somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo.</p><p>—Excelente, siéntate.</p><p>Prácticamente escucha la incertidumbre de Armin cuando le responde.</p><p>—N-no puedo, lo siento, estoy en horas de trabajo.</p><p>—El bar aún no abre y, además, como Moblit ya te dijo, soy un cliente especial, así que siéntate.</p><p>Para su agrado, la orden es acatada no mucho después. Escucha a Armin ocupando el sillón vacío de enfrente. Levi vuelve a coger su copa.</p><p>—Háblame sobre ella.</p><p>—¿Sobre Historia?</p><p>—¿Y sobre quién más? Por supuesto que sobre Historia.</p><p>Armin se juega los dedos, un manojo de nervios no notable para él.</p><p>—Pues quizá le hayan dicho que es muy bonita, y es la verdad. Hay un montón de chicos en la universidad atrás de ella.</p><p>—¿Incluyéndote?</p><p>Sonríe cuando el efecto de su pregunta es un Armin que parece estar a punto de explotar del bochorno.</p><p>—¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo somos amigos!</p><p>—Sin duda. Dime más —bebe de su copa. Armin tarda un instante en reponerse.</p><p>—Ella es muy amable con todo el mundo y muy gentil… también es muy inteligente y realmente se esfuerza en sus estudios —pausa—, sería una pena que… —vacila—, que, uh, que no pudiese terminarlos, por cualquier motivo.</p><p>—¿Cómo un matrimonio?</p><p>Frente a él, Armin traga saliva.</p><p>—O como un embarazo demasiado pronto.</p><p>—¿Estás diciéndome que no embarace a mi esposa?</p><p>Armin se tapa el rostro con vergüenza. Después, vuelve a destapárselo y parece buscar con la mirada alguna suerte de escapatoria.</p><p>—Pe-perdóneme, yo realmente no quería decir nada irrespetuoso, es sólo que, en estas épocas, un matrimonio de esta índole…</p><p>—Arreglado.</p><p>Armin calla brevemente.</p><p>—Sí, eso, es… es inusual. Pero entiendo que todavía haya quienes tienen esta clase de costumbres, y no es que lo vea mal, es sólo que, sería realmente una pena que ella no pudiera terminar de estudiar y…</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, Armin —Levi le interrumpe—. Me aseguraré de tomar eso en cuenta.</p><p>Después de que dice eso, los dos se quedan callados. Armin mira a Levi. Levi parece mirarle de vuelta, aunque realmente no está haciéndolo.</p><p>—Tráeme otra copa cuando me termine esta.</p><p>El repentino cambio de tema probablemente descoloca un poco a Armin, pero lo oculta con rapidez.</p><p>—¿No prefiere una botella?</p><p>—No, no pretendo tardar mucho.</p><p>—Está bien. Disculpe —Armin se pone de pie y prácticamente huye. Levi permanece pensativo el resto de su estancia ahí, hasta que finalmente decide levantarse e irse.</p><p>La cena con la familia de Historia es al día siguiente. Por la tarde, la residencia principal de los Ackerman se transforma en un alboroto caótico, hundiéndose en los preparativos para el tan esperado evento. Los empleados de la casa corren por aquí y por allá, transportando alimentos y decoraciones. Para cuando la noche cae, el salón del comedor está precioso, lleno de flores y cristalería fina. Mientras tanto, los miembros principales de la familia, Kuchel, la madre de Levi, el abuelo Ackerman y Kenny, lucen impecables. Levi se ha vuelto a poner la ropa que Kenny le ayudó a elegir el día anterior, la cual se había quitado apenas llegar a casa la tarde pasada para no ensuciarla.</p><p>Es a las siete con menos cinco que llegan los Reiss. El padre, la madre y su heredera. Los Ackerman les reciben de pie frente a la entrada principal de la mansión. Levi escucha los saludos protocolarios que se intercambian y busca con el oído distinguir la voz de Historia.</p><p>Finalmente, la escucha.</p><p>—Buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por recibirnos.</p><p>Su entonación no devela mucho. Ni revela emoción ni tampoco alguna clase de desagrado. Así que, o Historia es muy buena para ocultar lo que siente, o todavía no ha decidido exactamente qué es lo que siente. Levi tiene que admitir que no podría culparla si estuviese un poco renuente a toda esta cuestión del matrimonio. Después de todo, él literalmente le dobla la edad y, como si eso fuera poco, su ceguera sin duda no es una de sus características más atractivas.</p><p>Levi estrecha la mano de Rod Reiss y después deja un beso delicado sobre la de su esposa. Finalmente, se detiene frente a Historia.</p><p>Le encantaría poder verla en ese momento. Hacía un par de horas, Kenny le había descrito una fotografía que la señora Reiss le había enviado de Historia, una en la que ella tenía puesto el atuendo que usaría en la noche para que Levi pudiera saber cómo iba a lucir. Kenny le dijo que Historia traía un vestido largo y pegado al cuerpo de color plata. Portaba también un fino juego de joyería con incrustaciones de diamante que había pertenecido a Frieda Reiss, su media hermana mayor, misma que había perdido la vida en la terrible tragedia que había azotado a los Reiss hacía algunos años, dejando a Historia como única probable heredera. El cabello de la muchacha estaba recogido y su maquillaje no era demasiado excesivo. Ella no lo necesitaba, porque era bastante bonita de por sí.</p><p>Así que Levi intenta imaginársela mientras se detiene frente a ella, se inclina y le besa la pequeña mano. Historia huele a dulces gardenias. Un aroma agradable, si bien quizá demasiado dulzón para su gusto. Cuando se endereza, su pupila de plata se pierde en cualquier sitio, no muy seguro de en dónde se halla el rostro de Historia. Kenny le ha dicho que es más baja que él, pero en tanto no la escuche hablar nuevamente no podrá hacerse una idea más clara. Tras soltarle la mano, se da la vuelta y le señala hacia adentro.</p><p>—Bienvenida —dice.</p><p>—Gracias —responde ella. Todavía no puede leerse nada en su tono, en su voz, pero ya buscará Levi la forma de descubrir cómo se siente.</p><p>Se instalan momentos más tarde en el comedor. El abuelo Ackerman se ha sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, como es costumbre, con Kenny a su derecha y Levi a su izquierda. Junto a Kenny está Kuchel y junto a Levi está Historia.</p><p>Durante el siguiente par de horas, la cena se desenvuelve como un rutinario evento político. La rellenan conversaciones medidas y cortesías planeadas, así como halagos que saltan de una dirección a otra imbuidos apenas de algunos gramos de sinceridad. Levi e Historia, por otro lado, apenas se dirigen la palabra para algo más que comentarios superfluos e irrelevantes. No es sino hasta que la noche está por terminarse que el abuelo convoca repentinamente a un brindis. Se ponen todos de pie y elevan sus copas hasta la altura de sus pechos, esperando a que el anciano revele el motivo del brindis.</p><p>—Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para dar a nuestros queridos Levi e Historia la maravillosa sorpresa que hemos preparado para ellos —anuncia el patriarca de los Ackerman y Levi no puede sino enarcar una ceja, sospechando de cuál podría ser esa “maravillosa” sorpresa. Cuando se trata de su familia, uno tiene que cuidarse hasta de sus buenas intenciones.</p><p>El hombre hace un gesto que Levi no ve, pero Historia sí, hacia las puertas de entrada del salón. Entonces, éstas se abren y entran dos de los empleados de servicio de la casa. Empujan entre ambos un carrito lleno de bolsos y maletas.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen todas mis cosas aquí? —cuestiona Historia de repente y ahora sí que Levi detecta el <em>terror</em> que imbuye su voz cuando lo hace.</p><p>—De hoy en adelante —responde Rod Reiss, tranquilo—, vivirás aquí, Historia, en la casa de tu futuro esposo. Esto con la intención de que se familiaricen el uno con el otro antes del matrimonio.</p><p>Levi enarca una ceja. Verdaderamente no se lo esperaba, pero no puede fingir que la idea le desagrade. No obstante, escucha una palmada sobre la mesa que viene justo de un costado suyo. Sin duda ha sido Historia.</p><p>—Nadie me dijo sobre esto —su voz tiembla como si quisiera quebrarse. Levi permanece inmóvil y callado—. ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo sobre esto?!</p><p>—Historia —la voz de Rod, si bien no suena enojada, sí es firme y autoritaria—, no hace ninguna diferencia. Eventualmente ibas a mudarte aquí y todos pensamos que mientras más pronto fuera, mejor.</p><p>Historia calla tras esa respuesta. Después, se oye el sonido de su silla arrastrándose y pasos entaconados fuertes que se alejan con rapidez de la mesa.</p><p>—¡Historia! —llama la mujer que no es su madre—. ¡Regresa aquí!</p><p>—No se preocupen —tranquiliza Kenny—. Chicos, lleven las cosas de Historia a la casa de Levi y guíenla a ella hacia sus nuevos aposentos.</p><p>Levi opta por permanecer calmado unos momentos más. Imaginaba la probabilidad de que la muchacha estuviese algo renuente a la idea del matrimonio, pero la que les han jugado definitivamente ha sido una mala pasada, principalmente para ella. Permanece en la cena unos momentos más, hasta que decide que es lo suficientemente aceptable que se retire. Se despide entonces con cortesía de sus nuevos familiares para después salir de ahí y dirigirse a los jardines de la residencia.</p><p>La propiedad de los Ackerman está emplazada en una de las localidades que rodean a la ciudad alemana de Frankfurt. Es gigantesca y está dividida en secciones. La casona principal es donde viven el abuelo y la madre de Levi. En una casa aledaña vive Kenny y en otra más Levi. Todas están conectadas entre sí por enormes y suntuosos jardines, si bien el otoño los ha puesto en hibernación temporal.</p><p>Levi chasquea la lengua por momentos, apenas usando su bastón ahí. Su sentido de la orientación dentro de su propio hogar es cuasi perfecto y necesita poca ayuda para saber en dónde está y hacia dónde dirigirse. Cuando llega a la puerta de su casa, que jamás tiene llave porque es absolutamente innecesario, entra y se sumerge de inmediato dentro del silencio que la suele caracterizar. Excepto que, tras detenerse en la entrada, alcanza a escuchar los más tenues sollozos proviniendo de alguno de los salones. Se encamina velozmente hacia ahí y, conforme avanza, el sonido va aumentando de volumen. Finalmente localiza el sitio en el que Historia está, su salón de música.</p><p>—Historia.</p><p>La oye dar un respingo. Levi, que es tan sensible a los sonidos, ha aprendido a moverse con absoluto sigilo y muchas veces es difícil darse cuenta de que él se aproxima, así que quizá la ha tomado por sorpresa.</p><p>Ella parece tratar de calmar su llanto.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Haré lo que se espera de mí —dice tras unos momentos, cuando ha logrado que su voz se estabilice—, pero no creas que eso significa que te amo o que podré hacerlo en el futuro.</p><p>Levi se queda quieto. Después, camina hacia donde sabe que ella está y se sienta a su lado. Su fragancia a gardenia le visita otra vez la nariz.</p><p>—¿Realmente te cabe en la cabeza que yo esperara que sintieras algo por mí cuando es la primera vez que nos encontramos? —dice él, intentando no sonar demasiado agresivo ni condescendiente—. Soy ciego, no idiota.</p><p>Historia no responde enseguida. Levi intenta imaginársela ahí, una cervatilla aterrada en medio del salón, con los cabellos y las joyas y los ojos brillándole bajo las luces gentiles de los candelabros. Le ataca el repentino anhelo de tocarla, pero sospecha que no es el mejor momento para ello. Si bien Levi no ha vivido precisamente en el celibato los últimos años de su vida, la verdad es que es tan arisco con el contacto con otros seres humanos (sobre todo cuando no puede tener certeza de su apropiada higiene), que a menudo prefiere mantenerse recluido en sí mismo y olvidar que tales cosas como los placeres carnales existen.</p><p>Pero eso no significa que no tenga <em>necesidades, </em>y no puede evitar que la presencia de Historia empiece a despertarlas, sobre todo cuando todos le han dicho lo hermosa que es y Kenny le ha descrito con lujo de detalles la forma en que su vestido plateado se pega a su delicada figura. Además, él ha sentido la textura suave de su piel, cuando le tomó de la mano y la besó. Le es humanamente imposible evitar pensar en las otras cosas que podrá hacer cuando Historia se convierta en su esposa. Supone que sus familiares y los Reiss no se equivocaron cuando planearon que Historia se mudara de inmediato con él. Todo parece indicar que la muchacha necesitará algo de convencimiento antes de ceder por completo a la idea de casarse.</p><p>—Háblame sobre Armin —suelta de repente, tras un silencio prolongado, tratando de hallar un tema que les distraiga a los dos las mentes. Su mirada está extraviada en algún sitio más allá de la puerta del salón y sostiene su bastón derecho delante de él, debajo de sus dos manos. Percibe a Historia volteándose hacia él. Es un suave tintineo de sus largos aretes lo que la delata.</p><p>Al responderle, ella suena alarmada.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes de Armin?</p><p>Levi arruga lo más levemente el entrecejo. Su reacción le parece un poco más escandalizada de lo que debería.</p><p>—No te vigilo ni nada similar, si es lo que estás pensando. Para empezar, sería una labor un tanto difícil para mí en la actualidad —explica, sin voltear el rostro hacia ella—. Parece ser que tu amigo comenzó a trabajar en mi bar de vinos favorito de la ciudad. Me lo encontré ahí. Me reconoció. Lo que me hace asumir que has hablado con él sobre mí y, si es el caso, supongo que es alguien cercano, ¿no?</p><p>Le responde un silencio prolongado. Levi continúa mirando hacia la puerta del salón, esperando su respuesta.</p><p>—¿Tienes un bar de vinos favorito?</p><p>El Ackerman finalmente voltea el rostro hacia ella. Detiene la vista ahí donde cree que deberían estar los ojos ajenos. Puede sentir y escuchar el aire suave que abandona la nariz de Historia cada vez que respira.</p><p>—Todos deberían tener uno —contesta. No está seguro de si Historia ha intentado evadir el tema de Armin o si el asunto del bar realmente le causa tanta curiosidad—. Si aún no tienes el tuyo, no me molestaría llevarte a que conozcas el mío.</p><p>—Nunca he ido a un bar.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Vivo con los Reiss desde los dieciséis. Me dejaron muy en claro desde que empecé a vivir con ellos que esperaban un comportamiento impecable de mi parte. Además, apenas cumplí los dieciocho este enero.</p><p>Levi va juntando más las cejas conforme la escucha hablar. Cuando ella termina, él bufa.</p><p>—No lo puedo creer. Así que te tenían como una avecilla en una jaula de oro.</p><p>—Es el trato que yo decidí aceptar. Obtuve lo que me ofrecieron a cambio. No puedo quejarme.</p><p>—Claro que sí puedes quejarte —Levi sonríe de lado—. Hazlo. Quéjate conmigo. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.</p><p>Historia suelta una risita, pero no procede a hacer lo que él le ha dicho. En cambio, retoma el tema de antes.</p><p>—Armin es mi mejor amigo —musita con cierta cautela, cosa que Levi no falla en notar. Ella parece tomarse un momento para pensar en lo siguiente que va a decir antes de proseguir—. ¿Tendré permitido seguir teniendo amigos?</p><p>—¿Qué cosa te parece que soy como para prohibirte tener amigos?</p><p>Si pudiera, vería a los ojos cristalinos de Historia hundiéndose en su mirada, buscando sondear en ella las respuestas a un millón de dudas.</p><p>—No soy ignorante, Levi.</p><p>Levi ladea ligeramente el rostro, confundido.</p><p>—¿Lo he sugerido?</p><p>—Lo piensas, seguramente. Piensas que desconozco la verdad sobre ustedes los Ackerman.</p><p>Ahora Levi vuelve a sonreír. Cierra el ojo y voltea el rostro, volviendo después a “mirar” hacia la puerta.</p><p>—Ya veo, Historia —se pone de pie—. Entonces, de momento, elige la habitación que quieras. No te obligaré a dormir en mi cama. <em>Por ahora.</em></p><p>Chasquea la lengua. Entonces, se encamina hacia la salida y abandona el espacio, dejando detrás de sí a una Historia que teme haber despertado, sin querer, a una bestia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nido de Dragones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Si el dragón dice que no puedes salir de la torre, entonces no puedes salir de la torre.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias a todos por sus kudos y comentarios &lt;3 me hace muy feliz poder compartir esta historia con ustedes.</p><p>¡Buena lectura!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una línea atraviesa como trueno la pálida piel del hombre, iniciando en sus sienes y finalizando en su barbilla. Es la más grande de todas las cicatrices trazadas en su rostro y Armin, mientras la observa con poco disimulo, no puede evitar la curiosidad que su existencia le genera. Otras marcas más se espolvorean sobre el rostro, grietas abiertas como las de tazas que se resquebrajan con el calor. Sus cabellos negros encuadran ordenadamente su rostro, con su apariencia brillante y sedosa. La mirada de plata se eleva de improviso y el ceño de Levi Ackerman está fruncido. En su sitio, Armin se estremece.</p><p>—¿Sigues aquí?</p><p>Armin separa los labios, pero, completamente mortificado, no sabe qué decir. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?</p><p>—¿Qué perfume usas? Hueles a canela.</p><p>Armin cierra los labios. Mira hacia la barra. Verifica que no hay nadie fijándose en él y regresa la atención a su comensal.</p><p>—No es perfume, es jabón.</p><p>—¿Tu jabón huele a canela?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Armin evitará agregar que su jabón en realidad es un producto infantil. Es que le gusta el aroma y lo prefiere por encima de los de adulto que huelen demasiado a menta y a yerbabuena. Está claro que esa es información que Levi no necesita conocer.</p><p>—¿Entonces puede olerme? ¿Sabe que sigo aquí porque puede sentir el aroma de mi jabón?</p><p>Armin no debería estar curioseando. El único motivo por el que este hombre le interesa es porque va a casarse con Historia y nada más. No hay motivos para que indague demasiado.</p><p>
  <em>Pero es que le da curiosidad.</em>
</p><p>—La pregunta que realmente interesa es: ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Acaso tienes ganas de darme otro de tus pequeños sermones sobre lo que debería y no debería hacer con Historia?</p><p>Armin siente el metal frío que le contempla y, por instantes, se convence de que Levi Ackerman <em>de verdad</em> puede verlo.</p><p>—Yo nunca le sermoneé.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de eso?</p><p>—Sólo expresaba una opinión, no es lo mismo. Usted me pidió que le hablara de Historia. Yo le comenté mis muy razonables preocupaciones con respecto a su futuro.</p><p>Levi sonríe, divertido.</p><p>—Así que se trataba de eso.</p><p>—Se trataba de eso.</p><p>—¿Y de qué se trata que te quedes ahí parado contemplándome como un acosador?</p><p>Sin querer, Armin desliza un pie hacia atrás, como si alejarse un par de centímetros de Levi pudiese ayudarle a protegerse de él.</p><p>—No estoy… —<em>si está. </em>Traga saliva—. Perdón, es que, uhm —silencio. Sus mejillas se incendian—. Avíseme cuando necesite algo más.</p><p>Escapa de ahí como un cobarde. Corre hacia la cocina y se desaparece tras sus puertas, queriendo poner toda la distancia posible entre ese perturbador hombre y él.</p><p><em>De qué se trata.</em> De nada extraño, por supuesto que no, Armin sencillamente siente un justificable interés en el hombre que va a convertirse en el esposo de su mejor amiga. Historia le importa. Y eso le genera una inevitable necesidad de conocer a ese sujeto e intentar convencerse de que de verdad puede convenirle a su amiga. De que ella no está cometiendo un error garrafal (aunque nada pudiera disuadir a Armin de que sí lo está haciendo). Si de todas formas el matrimonio es inevitable, Armin no tiene más opción que acercarse al tipo. Sopesarlo, analizarlo y tratar de entenderlo. Suspira. No tiene, no obstante, demasiado tiempo para relajarse, porque Moblit le envía enseguida a atender otra mesa. Armin abandona la cocina y pasa los siguientes minutos paseándose por el local, sin saber que el sonido de sus pasos y el aroma fugaz de su perfume acanelado no pasan desapercibidos para Levi, quien se mantiene muy al pendiente de ellos.</p><p>Levi eventualmente se marcha. Armin suspira con alivio y continúa trabajando hasta que se termina su turno. A las once de la noche abandona el establecimiento y se dirige a la calle en la que su bicicleta está encadenada. Cuando llega a ella, no obstante, ve a una persona detenida cerca, reclinada sobre una pared, fumando.</p><p>Es Levi.</p><p>Armin se detiene y permanece callado, observando a la figura del hombre inundada por la luz lunar que esa noche se derrama a cántaros. Sus cicatrices se ven oscuras. Hay sombras en su piel que Armin no había visto antes. Sus pantalones negros se ajustan en torno a sus piernas torneadas, arriba lleva una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y por encima un abrigo de color negro. Una bufanda de tonos grises cae descuidadamente alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>Levi voltea el rostro hacia él.</p><p>—¿Viste hoy a Historia en la universidad?</p><p>Armin frunce ligeramente el entrecejo. Después, suspirando, retoma el andar hacia su bicicleta.</p><p>—No, los lunes no suelo verla. Nuestros horarios son diferentes.</p><p>—¿Sabes a dónde podría irse si no quisiera volver a casa?</p><p>Armin se queda quieto un momento, con las manos sobre los manubrios. Mira a Levi.</p><p>—¿No ha regresado?</p><p>El otro niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—Pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme a persuadirla, ¿se te ocurre a dónde podría haber ido?</p><p>—Con Ymir —se traiciona a sí mismo respondiendo tan rápido. A sí mismo y a Historia, ¿por qué le ha revelado eso a Levi? Debería haberle dicho que no sabe nada. Pero ya es tarde—. Se llevan muy bien e Historia le tiene mucha confianza. Si fue a algún sitio, es definitivo que fue con ella.</p><p>Se agacha para abrir el candado del seguro. Después lo echa en la canasta y empieza a ponerse su casco.</p><p>—Necesito que me acompañes, deja tu bicicleta.</p><p>Armin eleva una ceja.</p><p>—¿Acompañarle a dónde? Y no puedo dejarla, me la podrían robar.</p><p>—Si te la roban, yo te compraré otra. A casa.</p><p>—¿A su casa? ¿La de usted? —Armin parpadea—. ¿Por qué? Y me temo que no puedo. Es lejos, es tarde y yo tengo clases mañana.</p><p>—¿No lo harías ni por ayudar a Historia?</p><p>Armin frunce más el ceño. Haría <em>lo que fuera </em>por ayudar a Historia, pero sospecha que Levi tan sólo le está chantajeando.</p><p>—No entiendo en qué la puedo ayudar. Si quiere que lo lleve con Ymir, no lo haré, no es correcto que le dé las direcciones de otras personas.</p><p>Levi pone una media sonrisa.</p><p>—Historia lleva dos noches durmiendo sobre un canapé en el salón de música. Pensé que podrías ayudarme a convencerla de tomar una habitación.</p><p>Armin suspira. Sin retirar los ojos de Levi, saca su teléfono. Marca el número de Historia, el cual siempre tiene guardado en marcado rápido.</p><p>La muchacha le contesta tras dos tonos.</p><p>—<em>¿Armin? ¿Todo bien?</em></p><p>—Historia —Armin pausa un momento, preguntándose si Historia podría ver como una especie de traición que Armin estuviese ayudando a Levi. Por otro lado, la decisión de casarse de esta forma fue una que Historia tomó y, por mucho que Armin intentó disuadirla para que desistiera, no lo logró. Historia estaba empeñada en congraciarse con los Reiss y los Ackerman.</p><p>Ahora que ha llegado tan lejos, no puede darse el lujo de hacer esta clase de berrinches.</p><p>—<em>Sospecho que viene un regaño. </em></p><p>—Estoy con el señor Ackerman.</p><p>—<em>¿Qué? ¿Qué haces con él?</em></p><p>—¿Recuerdas que trabajo en su ‘bar de vinos favorito’? —Armin hace el gesto de unas comillas con la mano libre, aunque absolutamente nadie lo ve. Desde su sitio, Levi eleva una ceja, probablemente notando el rápido flujo de información entre Historia y Armin.</p><p>—<em>Por Dios, no me digas que fue a buscarte ahí.</em></p><p>—Bueno, no precisamente. Supongo que es normal que uno vaya a su bar de vinos favorito de forma regular.</p><p>—<em>¿Por qué me llamaste?</em></p><p>—Dice que no has vuelto a casa.</p><p>—<em>No lo he hecho. Dile que lo haré mañana. Tal vez.</em></p><p>—Historia.</p><p>A Armin le gusta todavía menos que a su amiga eso de que la hayan obligado a mudarse tan pronto con el tipo, pero eso no cambia que todo esto <em>es lo que Historia decidió</em> y ella ya no puede echarse atrás.</p><p>Tal vez. En realidad, muy en el fondo, Armin no desea nada más a que ella se eche atrás.</p><p>—Dile que tú serás mi rehén en tanto ella no regrese —solicita Levi de pronto, con total tranquilidad y sin atisbo de la menor vergüenza. Armin se le queda viendo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—<em>¿Qué?</em> —pregunta Historia también desde el auricular.</p><p>—Dice que voy a ser su rehén en tanto no regreses. Bromea, ¿cierto?</p><p>Historia se queda callada un momento. Después, suelta una apresurada disculpa.</p><p>—<em>Armin, lo siento, sólo por hoy, ¿sí?</em></p><p>—¿Qu-? —Armin no puede ni terminar de pronunciar la palabra, porque Historia ya le ha colgado. El chico observa a su pantalla y después dirige los ojos a Levi.</p><p>—El carro está en la otra calle, vamos. Y si crees que no puedo forzarte a venir, te invito a que lo compruebes.</p><p>Levi se da la vuelta, arroja la colilla de su cigarro donde sea y empieza a avanzar. Armin le sigue con la vista un momento antes de volver a asegurar su bicicleta, apresurarse a recoger la colilla y luego ir tras el tipo.</p><p>No sabe qué demonios está pasando ni por qué le está siguiendo la corriente a ese lunático, pero se dice que lo hace por Historia y eso le ayuda a mantener a sus piernas moviéndose.</p><p>Llegan media hora más tarde a lo que parece ser la entrada a los terrenos de la familia. Tal como Armin ya lo adivinaba, están lejos del centro, fuera de la ciudad de Frankfurt, a más de una hora de Wiesbaden que es donde él e Historia estudian. Después de atravesar unas elegantes rejas, el auto conduce por cierto tiempo entre los que parecen ser jardines hasta detenerse frente a una casa, una de las varias que parece haber ahí, separadas por patios interiores y pasillos adoquinados. Eso corrobora la descripción que Historia le diera del lugar, un conjunto de propiedades separadas por esos amplios y bonitos jardines que ahora están en su mayoría secos, preparándose para el invierno.</p><p>El chofer abre la puerta para Armin, después de haber hecho lo mismo con la de Levi. Armin desciende. Luego sigue a Levi hacia el interior de la casa.</p><p>Levi le guía por un par de corredores hasta que llegan a un salón, el famoso salón de música en el que, al parecer, Historia se había atrincherado, negándose a instalarse en una habitación. Le había contado todos los pormenores a Armin la noche anterior, cuando le había llamado casi a medianoche, hundida en llanto.</p><p>—¿Te dijo que se pasó todo el domingo con el vestido del sábado puesto? —cuestiona repentinamente Levi. Armin le ve de reojo.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Ni siquiera se bañó. Podía sentir su perfume del sábado todavía en ella. No puedo ir por la vida con una esposa que no se bañe.</p><p>Armin enarca una ceja.</p><p>—Sin duda usted entiende que esto es un cambio muy drástico para ella y que es comprensible que se sienta desorientada. Le aseguro que Historia se baña regularmente.</p><p>Mas, cuando dice eso, de pronto la mirada peligrosa de Levi Ackerman está encima de él. Su ojo plata le contempla como si de verdad estuviese viéndole y Armin no puede evitar estremecerse, preguntándose qué es lo que ha dicho mal.</p><p>—¿Y exactamente cómo es que sabes que se baña de forma regular? ¿Tienes alguna prueba dura de ello? ¿La has visto hacerlo?</p><p>Armin se pone instantáneamente rojo.</p><p>—¡Que no! ¡Deje de pensar esas cosas sobre nosotros dos! ¡Ya le dije que sólo somos amigos!</p><p>—¿Y nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza que fuesen algo más?</p><p>Armin abre la boca para rebatir la idea, pero la intención se le atasca en las cuerdas vocales. Termina por apretar los labios y dar un paso hacia atrás. Levi no le quita la atención de encima.</p><p>—Te hice una pregunta.</p><p>Armin de pronto siente que su corazón late con más fuerza.</p><p>—Yo no soy una amenaza —se le ocurre soltar, la voz flaqueándole un poco—. Nunca intentaré algo con ella porque sé que se casará con usted. Y, de todas formas, ella nunca me vería de esa forma —se le extingue la voz y sus ojos se desvían hacia un lado. Pero regresa la vista rápidamente al frente cuando nota a Levi moviéndose. El hombre chasquea la lengua y se le aproxima. Tiene el bastón en una mano, pero no lo está usando. Armin retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra el marco de la puerta y, antes de que pueda entender qué ocurre, ya hay un bastón blanco apretándose contra su garganta. Armin sube las manos por instinto para detener al objeto antes de que le presione más—. ¿Qu-qué está haciendo?</p><p>Levi no responde. Su vista plateada pareciera observarle con atención y, en esa peligrosa cercanía, Armin puede ver con mayor detalle esas cicatrices intrigantes de las que antes no pudiera retirar los ojos. Los labios partidos, las mejillas rasguñadas, el iris nublado. Armin comienza a temblar. El retumbar de su corazón se transmite al bastón. Levi sonríe.</p><p>—Soy la clase de hombre al que le gusta aterrorizar a criaturas endebles como tú, Armin.</p><p>Retira el bastón. Armin tose un par de veces. Siguen demasiado cerca.</p><p>—Es mero pasatiempo. No quieres saber lo que hago cuando me sacan de quicio.</p><p>Armin se queda muy quieto y con los ojos hacia abajo, sosteniéndose la garganta con una mano.</p><p>—Creo que yo no he hecho nada para sacarle de quicio —murmura débilmente, tanto que apenas sale su voz por entre sus dientes. Levi enarca una ceja.</p><p>—Nada. Tan sólo cuestionar mi matrimonio con Historia, al que ella accedió de muy buena gana, y estar enamorado de ella.</p><p>—Yo nunca dije que estuviese enamorado de ella y, aunque así fuera, ¿por qué sería mi culpa? Yo la conozco desde mucho antes de que ella decidiera hacer esto.</p><p>Armin ve como el entrecejo de Levi se va frunciendo más. De súbito, el hombre dispara una mano hacia su cabeza y la aferra a su cabellera. Un escalofrío recorre a Armin de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Ves que sigues intentando sacarme de quicio?</p><p>—¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Usted tan sólo está interpretando las cosas como se le da la gana!</p><p>El ceño se frunce más. Entonces, Levi empuja su cabeza al frente de modo que quedan peligrosísimamente cerca, milímetros débiles separando a sus rostros, respiraciones chocando entre ellos hasta formar remolinos invisibles. La expresión en la cara de Levi es una amenaza.</p><p>—Tal vez tendré que mantenerte cerca —masculla—, para asegurarme de que de verdad no estás intentando nada raro.</p><p>Armin le contempla con incredulidad.</p><p>—Ya le he dicho que yo no voy a intentar nada —murmura con tono débil. Puede sentir la forma en que algunas de sus sílabas tiemblan sobre su lengua—. Y… y creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. Esta broma del rehén ha durado lo suficiente.</p><p>Levi no le suelta, no obstante. En cambio, una sonrisa malintencionada se desliza sobre sus labios.</p><p>—¿Irte?</p><p>Armin se pregunta cómo una sola palabra puede sonar tan macabra. Por un segundo, permanece inmóvil, como si alguien acabase de amenazarle con sacarle las tripas en el momento en que se moviera. Mas después, eleva cautelosamente una mano y la coloca encima de la de Levi, siendo su intención tratar de retirarla. Excepto que, apenas toca la tosca piel del hombre, fría como hielo y rígida como el acero, el estómago se le llena de remolinos y en su pecho se suceden varios deslaves seguidos. Tiembla. La sonrisa de Levi se desvanece poco a poco y, tras unos momentos, el Ackerman retira la mano en un movimiento suave y cuasi gentil.</p><p>Armin traga saliva y se hace hacia atrás apenas es libre, volviendo a chocar contra el marco de la puerta. Levi chasquea la lengua y gira sobre su propio eje con el aparente propósito de retirarse, mas, antes de hacerlo, añade algo.</p><p>Algo que hace que a Armin el corazón se le caiga a los pies.</p><p>—Te invito a intentar salir de aquí. En caso de que no lo logres, desayunamos a las seis.</p><p>Y, sin más, el multimillonario se va, dejando ahí a un pobre Armin que mira nerviosamente hacia su alrededor, como si esperara el momento en el que algo fuese a surgir de entre las penumbras y a devorárselo vivo.</p><p>Nada similar ocurre, claro está, pero eso no hace a la situación menos espantosa. Armin se queda unos momentos ahí, custodiado por el silencio severo de la casa, solo y definitivamente un poco asustado. Después extrae con velocidad su teléfono de su bolsillo. Recuerda que Historia le había mencionado algo sobre que en ese lugar no llegaba la señal de nada, ni siquiera del Internet. La casa tenía su propia red, supuestamente, pero claro que Armin no tiene la clave. Echa un vistazo a su teléfono y comprueba que no tiene señal. O sea que no sólo la posibilidad de pedir un taxi queda descartada, sino que además no puede avisarles a sus abuelos en dónde está. Sabe que eso es absolutamente inaceptable, porque, si no se reporta pronto con los ancianos, éstos no sólo van a morirse de la preocupación, sino que además es casi seguro que terminen llamando a la policía. Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando pensar en qué hacer.</p><p>Se le ocurre que tal vez el teléfono podría captar señal en otra sección de la propiedad.</p><p>Con eso en mente, deshace los pasos que antes recorriera con Levi y emerge de la casa. Afuera la noche está gélida y el cielo está lleno de estrellas. Aquí parecen más abundantes que en la ciudad. Armin las observa un momento, sin poder evitar la fugaz distracción, antes de despabilarse y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Mira su teléfono. Todavía nada. Empieza a andar.</p><p>Va recorriendo así una buena parte de los jardines, levantando su móvil en el aire todo lo que puede para ver si por fin alguna deseada rayita aparece.</p><p>Pero nada y nada y nada…</p><p>El silencio que le rodea es lúgubre, apenas interrumpido por el silbido sigiloso del viento cuando pasa cerca. Armin siente a las manos poniéndosele frías y a su piel erizándose bajo la sudadera.</p><p>De repente, algo estalla. Armin no tiene idea de qué ha sido, pero el estruendo ha sido tremendo y él no atina a hacer nada más que arrojarse al suelo, alarmado y con las manos sobre la cabeza. Se queda así unos instantes, su mente dando vueltas sobre sí misma en un intento de develar qué rayos podría haber sido eso, hasta que, de pronto, empieza a escuchar el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximan. Voltea a ver en la dirección de la que parecen provenir.</p><p>Se trata de un hombre. Un hombre grande y regio. Lleva puesto un sombrero de ala ancha y una larga gabardina negra, tal cual mafioso de los cincuenta. Armin decide que no quiere estar en el suelo para el momento en que ese tipo llegue hasta él.</p><p>—¡Buenas noches! —saluda de pronto el sujeto, con un extraño buen humor. Armin, habiéndose puesto ya de pie, se queda quieto y mirándolo.</p><p>¿A qué nido de locos se ha ido a meter, por todo lo que es bueno?</p><p>—B-buenas noches.</p><p>El tipo se detiene a algunos pasos de él. Las arrugas en su rostro informan sobre alguna edad avanzada. Nota Armin el más ligerísimo parecido con Levi Ackerman y supone que debe ser alguno de sus familiares. Lo que probablemente no son buenas noticias.</p><p>—No sabía que había alguien aquí. Me has atrapado en media práctica de tiro —cuenta el hombre con tremenda despreocupación. Y es apenas entonces que, bajando un poco la mirada, Armin nota la larga pistola que sostiene en una de sus manos. Casi se quiere echar a llorar ahí mismo, pero, en vez de eso, sonríe nerviosamente.</p><p>—Eh, sí, estaba intentando hallar señal —señala a su teléfono a modo de aclaración. El tipo ladea la cabeza.</p><p>—¿No te dieron la clave del Wifi? Qué tacaños. Por cierto, ¿quién te trajo? No pareces del tipo de Kuchel, ¡no me digas que eres de la chica nueva!</p><p>Armin no entiende nada.</p><p>—¿Habla de Historia?</p><p>El Ackerman eleva las cejas.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Historia? Según escuché ella no estaba en la casa, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí entonces?</p><p>—Me trajo Levi, pero necesito volver a casa y no logro conseguir señal para pedir un taxi.</p><p>El tipo sonríe. Armin tiene el impulso de salir corriendo, pero se resiste.</p><p>—¿Levi dijo que podías irte?</p><p>—…</p><p>La idea de salir corriendo de pronto parece más atractiva.</p><p>—N-no exactamente, pero mis abuelos van a…</p><p>—Entonces no puedes irte, muchacho, seas quien seas —dice eso y empieza a buscar algo en su gabardina. Armin mira con alarma, pero lo único que saca es un teléfono—. Te voy a prestar mi móvil para que llames a tus abuelos y les avises que no llegarás esta noche. Sé prudente, o esta podría no ser la única noche que no llegues —añade antes de soltar una risotada y, para el momento en que Armin está marcando el número de sus abuelos en el aparato ajeno, tiene todas las ganas del mundo de hacerse ovillo en el suelo y echarse a llorar.</p><p>Trata de mantener la calma cuando su abuelo le contesta. Le inventa que se ha ido a estudiar y que se quedará a dormir en casa de Eren, uno de sus amigos. Su abuelo suena aliviado. Apenas la llamada se termina, Armin le regresa el objeto al otro hombre.</p><p>—Muy bien, ahora regresa por donde viniste, muchacho, antes de que termines accidentalmente en el camino de alguna de mis balas.</p><p>Armin no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. En un segundo está casi corriendo para volver a la casa de Levi.</p><p>Ahora más que nunca, Armin teme por Historia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muy bien, ahora Armin se ha vuelto moneda corriente dentro de la propiedad de los Ackerman. A ver si no le toca ser usado para chantajear a Historia XD espero poder venir pronto con el capi que sigue. ¡Gracias por leer! Y recuerden que sus mensajitos siempre son muy bien recibidos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Manzana Mordida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No dejes al dragón ver tus debilidades, porque se aprovechará de todas ellas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia se jala los cabellos y suelta un gruñido poco encantador. A su lado, recostada sobre la misma cama, Ymir la observa de reojo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Mi vida es una tragedia —responde la muchacha rubia, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ymir eleva una ceja y estira un brazo para tocarle el cabello.</p><p>—Tu vida no es ninguna tragedia, querida. Te vas a casar con un multimillonario por volición propia y, por lo que me has mostrado, el tipo hasta está bueno. Así que no le veo lo trágico —le da un golpecito con un dedo sobre la frente y retira la mano. A través de las delgadas cortinas que cubren la ventana que tienen a un costado, la luz de la mañana cae sobre ellas.</p><p>Historia vuelve a gruñir.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, como sea —se destapa la cara y mira hacia el techo—. Creo que Armin es su rehén.</p><p>—¿Su qué?</p><p>La futura Ackerman procede a coger su móvil de la mesilla de noche y, tras abrir las conversaciones de su mensajero, le muestra a Ymir una fotografía.</p><p>—Anoche Armin me dijo que Levi había amenazado con tomarlo de rehén si yo no regresaba a la casa, pero pensé que era una broma.</p><p>Ymir observa la foto. Luego a Historia.</p><p>—Esta mañana Levi me envió esto.</p><p>La fotografía muestra a Armin con la expresión bastante consternada detenido en medio del salón de música de Levi, mismo que Historia había adoptado como su trinchera.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué Armin se fue con él, en primer lugar?</p><p>Historia se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—¿Quizá para no meterme en problemas? Sabes que él es un ángel.</p><p>La muchacha morena enarca las cejas y asiente.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te lleve?</p><p>—Supongo. Antes de que Armin se convierta en el desayuno de alguien.</p><p>—¿Exactamente qué clase de personas son los Ackerman, Historia?</p><p>La chica pausa y después sonríe nerviosamente.</p><p>—Pues gente normal. Y millonaria. Ya sabes —miente.</p><p>Oh, la gente millonaria rara vez es normal. Pero a ella le tocaron los más zafados de todos.</p><p>—Ya, pues vamos, te llevo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando terminan de prepararse para salir y abandonan el edificio de Ymir, se topan afuera con algo inesperado.</p><p>Estacionado frente al complejo, hay un carro esperando. Un tipo vestido de negro reacciona apenas las ve y se les aproxima.</p><p>—Señorita Reiss —saluda—, el Señor Levi me envió a buscarla.</p><p>Historia frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?</p><p>El hombre se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Escuché que estuvo golpeándole las piernas con el bastón al chico que llevó a casa anoche hasta que le dijo, pero nada me consta.</p><p>Historia se queda boquiabierta e Ymir voltea a verla de golpe.</p><p>—Historia…</p><p>La aludida le mira de regreso y, logrando sobreponerse a su estupefacción, le sonríe con absoluta luminosidad.</p><p>—Estoy segura de que bromea —vuelve a mentir—. ¿Nos vemos en la uni?</p><p>Cuando Ymir asiente, no luce muy convencida. Pero, finalmente, no hace más que ver a su amiga subirse al lujoso carro negro y desaparecer de ahí.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¡Historia! —Armin se pone de pie de golpe, apenas ve a la chica entrar a la sala de Levi—. ¡Mis clases! —añade, como buen nerd preocupado porque le han privado del privilegio de asistir ese día a la universidad.</p><p>No obstante, antes de que la muchacha pueda responderle, Levi presiona algo en la pantalla de su teléfono, sin siquiera mirar, y luego voltea el rostro hacia ella. Tiene puesto un solo audífono inalámbrico, lo que explica qué era lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Así que la princesa por fin ha vuelto a su castillo —dice el hombre con un claro tono de mofa e Historia arruga el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Noticia, Levi, no puedes ir por la vida tomando a mis amigos como rehenes para chantajearme.</p><p>Pero el Ackerman tan sólo sonríe de lado.</p><p>—Noticia, Historia, sí puedo, y pretendo seguir haciéndolo en tanto continúe dándome resultados —pausa brevemente—. ¿Ya desayunaste?</p><p>—No, pero no me da tiempo, tenemos que irnos a la universidad.</p><p>—Mmm —Levi finge una mueca pensativa con la boca—. No, me parece que no, hoy no irán a la universidad.</p><p>—<em>¡¿Qué?!</em></p><p>—Tengo una biblioteca. Si hacen algún chiste referente a que de qué me sirve tener una si no puedo leer nada, les meteré el bastón en un lugar divertido —procede a ponerse de pie, mirando hacia el frente—. Seguro que en mi biblioteca pueden encontrar algo para estudiar. Pero hoy no van a la universidad.</p><p>—¡¿De qué está hablando?! —ahora es Armin el que interviene, la voz algo más aguda de lo normal. Es evidente que nada es una afrenta tan grave contra él como sugerirle que no asista a clases. Después de todo, tiene una beca qué mantener—. ¡Ambos tenemos clases y tenemos que asistir! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí leyendo cualquier libro aleatorio!</p><p>—Sí pueden y lo harán —responde el Ackerman, dirigiendo el rostro a Armin. Después sonríe, como si supiera algo que los otros dos no, y empieza a avanzar hacia la salida del salón—. Síganme.</p><p>Historia y Armin intercambian miradas, pero parecen concordar en que no tienen opción. Van tras el hombre y, en efecto, tras atravesar un par de pasillos, desembocan en una bonita biblioteca que tiene las paredes y el suelo forrados de madera. Está repleta de libreros, aunque, más que libreros, uno diría que son vitrinas, pues están cerrados por placas de vidrio que protegen a sus, al parecer, preciosos contenidos. Levi avanza hasta detenerse frente a uno de los muebles y procede a abrir un cajoncillo secreto que no era notorio a simple vista. Después, se dirige a los otros dos.</p><p>—Aquí están las llaves para las vitrinas —explica, señalando al cajón—. Todos los materiales son valiosos. Algunos son antiguos, otros son ediciones limitadas, otros son muy frágiles. Sea lo que sea que vayan a usar, háganlo con el más absoluto cuidado. Parte de lo que está aquí es de la colección de mi abuelo, así que, si algo se maltrata, habrá dedos que tengan que romperse para pagar por ello.</p><p>Armin e Historia se quedan totalmente callados.</p><p>¿Qué más iban a responder a algo así?</p><p>—Historia, ¿quieres que te traigan aquí el desayuno?</p><p>—Uh… —la chica mira a su amigo. Éste le ve de vuelta con una expresión igual de confusa—. Sí, supongo.</p><p>Levi sale de ahí, dejándolos solos.</p><p>Historia no atina a hacer más que derretirse sobre un sillón.</p><p>—Está loco —concluye. Armin, con una sonrisita, va a sentarse a su lado.</p><p>—Tú también lo estás un poquito, ¿no?</p><p>Ella voltea a verle con un puchero, él se ríe cándidamente, como un ángel bajado del cielo, como se ríe siempre.</p><p>Es esa risa que a menudo hace a Historia sospechar con gravedad que ella no se merece a un amigo como él. Pero Armin, por el motivo que sea, es uno de los amigos más incondicionales que tiene.</p><p>—Lamento muchísimo todo esto, Armin, nunca quise que terminaras involucrado.</p><p>—No te preocupes, bonita —Armin alarga una mano y le toca con timidez el meñique. Le prodiga un par de caricias suaves y afectuosas—. Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.</p><p>Sin embargo, tras decir eso, baja la mirada y, luego de unos instantes, no sólo sus caricias se detienen, sino que él se pone de pie. Se dirige entonces hacia el cajoncito que Levi les había mostrado y empieza a explorar su contenido. Historia escucha el tintineo de unos ruiditos metálicos mientras Armin mueve los dedos dentro.</p><p>—Aquí hay un montón de llaves —informa él—, ¿cómo espera que sepamos cuál es cuál?</p><p>—Supongo que pretende que probemos una por una. Hay que admitirlo, es una buena forma de mantenernos ocupados.</p><p>Armin suspira.</p><p>—Si mis abuelos se enteran de que me salté clases…</p><p>—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que sea la única vez que esto pase. No volveré a escaparme.</p><p>Armin la mira.</p><p>—Eso tampoco me deja tranquilo. Preferiría que no tuvieras motivos para “escaparte” en primer lugar.</p><p>—Calma —Historia se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Mira el contenido del cajoncito y mete la mano para sacar cualquiera de las llaves—. Mejor empecemos con esto de una vez.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi retorna a los alrededores de la biblioteca una hora más tarde. Escucha risitas, por lo que se detiene cerca de una de las entradas y permanece en silencio. Tiene la certeza de que ni Armin ni Historia se han percatado de su presencia. Que es justo lo que esperaba. Le interesa saber de qué cosas podrían estar hablando cuando piensan que nadie les escucha.</p><p>—Así que finalmente sí estás convencido —suelta Historia, volviéndose a reír. Armin parece suspirar.</p><p>—Yo no dije eso. Tan sólo dije que esta colección es impresionante y que me siento afortunado de poder mirarla, ¿sabes cuánto he soñado con sostener entre mis manos uno de estos bonitos pergaminos japoneses?</p><p>—Sí que son bonitos.</p><p>—Mira esos colores.</p><p>—Y los detalles, también.</p><p>—Claro, los detalles. Y no sólo eso, la antigüedad, ¡pensar que esto fue creado hace cientos de años! Si fuera rico, definitivamente me dedicaría a coleccionar cosas como éstas.</p><p>—Yo las compraré para ti. O quizá podamos convencer a Levi de que te regale a uno.</p><p>—No alucines —ahora es Armin el que ríe—. Creo que me odia.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! Para empezar, no te conoce lo bastante como para poder odiarte. Y, en segundo lugar, quien sea que te conociera, sería incapaz de hacerlo.</p><p>Armin se queda callado un momento.</p><p>—Bueno, espero que en el futuro podamos llevarnos bien… —musita posteriormente.</p><p>Levi piensa que ese es un buen momento para interrumpirlos. Duda que vayan a decir cualquier otra cosa de interés.</p><p>Así que ingresa a la biblioteca, escuchando cómo los dos se quedan súbitamente silenciosos y suponiendo que le están mirando.</p><p>—Vayamos al centro —propone, sin siquiera saludarlos.</p><p>—¿A qué? —cuestiona Historia.</p><p>—A lo que quieras, ¿quieres un café? ¿Ropa? ¿Cortarte el pelo?</p><p>Historia no le responde enseguida. Ha de estar por un lado sorprendida y, por el otro, intrigada ante las posibilidades que aquella propuesta ofrece.</p><p>—¿Armin puede venir?</p><p>—Eh…</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Y le podemos comprar ropa también?</p><p>Levi enarca una ceja.</p><p>—¿Es tu hijo o algo así?</p><p>—¡No van a comprarme ropa!</p><p>—No es mi hijo, pero supongo que, el día que tenga uno, te gustaría que sepa como vestirlo.</p><p>—<em>Historia, bas…</em></p><p>—Está bien, como quieras —Levi interrumpe a Armin, ligeramente divertido, aunque se guarda su buen humor para sí mismo, conservando la expresión indiferente que a menudo tiene—. Vamos y tu muñeco puede venir.</p><p>—<em>No soy ningún muñeco.</em></p><p>—¡Perfecto!</p><p>Los dos están ignorando a Armin. Pero, lo más divertido del asunto, es que los dos están <em>molestando </em>a Armin también.</p><p>Quizá, piensa Levi, su presencia pueda ser ligeramente tolerable, después de todo.</p><p>Treinta minutos más tarde, están en el centro de Frankfurt, en sus calles frescas que se preparan para la llegada del invierno. Algunos sitios ya están empezando a exhibir decoraciones navideñas y el aire gélido hace que la idea de un buen café suene sumamente atractiva.</p><p>Pero, antes de eso, pasan por una de las calles que están repletas de tiendas de ropa y accesorios de alta gama. Se meten a un par antes de detenerse en una que a Historia le gusta. La muchacha entonces empieza a elegir ropa no sólo para Armin, sino también para Levi.</p><p>—Ya que estamos aquí —dice, mirando a su futuro esposo. Levi finge verla de vuelta, serio y sin decir nada—. Supongo que los tres deberíamos estrenar.</p><p>Levi se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Podríamos ponernos esto en la cena de hoy —añade ella con una sonrisita que Levi no ve, pero sí escucha.</p><p>—¿Ya te bañaste? —pregunta el hombre. No la ve hacer un puchero, pero sí siente el golpecito de reclamo sobre un brazo. Sonríe—. Sé que ya lo hiciste, ya no apestas.</p><p>Otro golpecito.</p><p>—¡Como sea! Pruébate esto, y tú, Armin, esto. Yo me probaré todas estas.</p><p>—Eso es un montón de ropa, Historia.</p><p>—¡Levi paga!</p><p>Y, de muy buen humor, la muchacha desaparece en dirección a los vestidores femeninos. Levi escucha a Armin suspirar.</p><p>—Uhm —cuando el chico emite ese sonido, él inmediatamente sabe qué es lo que va a decir—, realmente no quiero que me compre ropa.</p><p>—No te la estoy comprando yo, sino Historia.</p><p>—Es igual. Además, yo no uso ropa tan cara.</p><p> —¿Y? ¿Acaso va a quemarte la piel?</p><p>Armin calla. Levi sospecha que ha de estar mirándole con molestia.</p><p>Hacerlo rabiar empieza a convertirse en un maravilloso pasatiempo.</p><p>—Deja de hacer berrinches y anda a probarte eso, que sabes que, si no, Historia te obligará cuando regrese.</p><p>No es que la conozca. Pero empieza a hacerlo. Y ha notado la facilidad con la que la muchacha manipula a este amigo suyo, aunque, siendo completamente justos, Armin parece tener facilidad (y hasta preferencia) para dejarse manipular.</p><p>—Mejor hablaré con…</p><p>—Ni hablar —Levi le interrumpe, tomándole del brazo con la mano que no tiene ocupada ni por el bastón ni por la ropa que Historia le dejó. El Ackerman chasquea la lengua y empieza a guiar a Armin hacia los vestidores. Siente la mirada escandalizada de éste sobre él.</p><p>—¿Qué hace? Déjeme —parece tropezar—, déjeme caminar solo, por favor. Me lo probaré, me lo probaré.</p><p>Levi le suelta. Notó antes que Armin es un poco más alto que él, pero acaba de comprobar que es de complexión bastante menuda y que, además, parece tener mucha menos fuerza física que él.</p><p>Lo que, por supuesto, ya se imaginaba.</p><p>Siguen caminando lado a lado, hasta que llegan a los vestidores, donde Armin se desaparece pronto en uno. Levi escucha a la puerta cerrarse y luego chasquea la lengua. Tiene la impresión de que todos los demás están ocupados. Hace una mueca antes de empezar a avanzar por el reducido pasillo. No hay demasiados cubículos, así que no es de sorprender que estén todos tomados. Llega hasta la puerta detrás de la cual puede sentir el aroma acanelado de Armin y se detiene. Toca.</p><p>Armin tarda un segundo en abrir.</p><p>—¿Qué ocu…? —sin dejarle terminar, Levi empuja la puerta para abrirse paso y luego la cierra tras de sí. Procede a dejar su bastón apoyado a un lado y a buscar con la mano alguna percha para colgar sus cosas—. ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué se mete aquí?!</p><p>—Los demás están ocupados.</p><p>El espacio no es tan pequeño como para que estén apretados, pero sí es lo bastante reducido como para que tengan que tener cuidado con los movimientos que hacen si no quieren tocarse.</p><p>Levi se pasa el grueso suéter gris que llevaba puesto por la cabeza y luego lo cuelga. Después, empieza a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Por el silencio que se hace sitio frente a él, tiene la certeza de que Armin no se está moviendo. Y también sospecha que posiblemente le esté mirando.</p><p>—¿Te gustan los hombres?</p><p>
  <em>—¡¿Qué?!</em>
</p><p>Lo siguiente que Levi escucha es a Armin volteándose y empezando a abrir la puerta. Él dispara una mano para impedírselo. Vuelve a cerrarla y dirige los ojos al rubio.</p><p>—No tiene nada de malo. Lo pregunto porque así me sentiría más tranquilo de dejarte estar junto a Historia. Me da igual que me mires.</p><p>—No estaba mirándole.</p><p>—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hacías entonces?</p><p>—Pensando en lo extraño que usted es.</p><p>Levi sonríe.</p><p>—¿Así que era eso?</p><p>—Sí, era eso.</p><p>—¿Sueles mentir a menudo?</p><p>Armin se queda callado. Levi decide no presionar. Suelta la puerta.</p><p>—Vamos. Cámbiate. A final de cuentas, yo no puedo verte y tú a mí sí. Ganar-ganar para ti.</p><p>—Usted tiene la autoestima muy en alto.</p><p>—¿Me puedes culpar?</p><p>Armin exhala con frustración, lo que satisface tremendamente a Levi y, después, en silencio, los dos terminan de cambiarse.</p><p>Cuando emergen de los vestidores, buscan a Historia para que les dé el visto bueno. La hallan en la sección femenina, mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo.</p><p>—¡Vaya! —Levi escucha a la muchacha exclamar—. ¡Se ven…! —pero ella se corta. Y Levi sospecha que es porque no quiere admitir abiertamente que Levi luce bien o algo así. No aún. Y quizá tampoco quiera decir lo mismo de Armin frente a él. Es apenas ahora que a Levi se le presenta la pequeña duda existencial de si, objetivamente hablando, Armin vendría siendo lo que uno consideraría como “guapo”—. <em>Bien.</em> Sí, nos lo llevaremos —añade la muchacha tras unos segundos de espera.</p><p>—Tú también te ves muy linda, Historia, ¿te llevarás ese vestido?</p><p>Levi no puede evitar arrugar lo más levemente el entrecejo. Está bastante seguro de que, desde que perdió la vista hacía un par de años, no había experimentado en ningún momento la sensación que tiene ahora.</p><p>Es una suerte de envidia, diría él. Porque Armin puede ver a su futura esposa y él no. <em>Todo</em> el mundo puede hacerlo, de hecho, menos él.</p><p>—¿Te gusta?</p><p>Levi escucha el más ligero roce de zapatos sobre el suelo. Historia probablemente esté girando sobre su propio eje, permitiendo a su amigo contemplarla desde todos los ángulos.</p><p>La cosa dentro de él crece y se encrespa.</p><p>Levi toma a Armin con fuerza del brazo.</p><p>—Iremos a cambiarnos. Decide lo que vas a querer. Llévatelo todo si gustas. Te esperamos cerca de las cajas.</p><p>El hombre se da la vuelta y arrastra a Armin consigo. Ni el chico ni Historia alcanzan a decir nada.</p><p>Cuando retornan a los vestidores, Levi entra al que habían estado usando y espera a que Armin haga lo mismo. Aunque parece dudarlo, el chico termina por seguirle. Después de todo, su ropa está ahí.</p><p>Después de que Armin cierra, Levi, desabrochando los botones de lo que trae puesto y con una mortal seriedad, se dirige a él.</p><p>—Descríbeme lo que Historia se estaba probando.</p><p>Puede oír los sonidos característicos de una persona cambiándose de ropa, la tela que se dobla, se estira y pasa sobre la piel. Pero Armin se detiene cuando él le hace esa petición.</p><p>—Oh —Levi se pregunta si irá a hacer algún comentario estúpido, pero, para suerte del cuello de Armin, en vez de eso acata la orden de inmediato—. Bueno, era un vestido muy lindo, aunque un poco corto, más corto de lo que suele usar, aunque me dijo que los Reiss elegían su ropa desde que vivía con ellos. Era de color rojo vino, de tela gruesa, ajustado en la cintura y de manga larga. Tenía una especie de cuello blanco, y muñecas blancas también, como, uh, como la ropa de una colegiala, ¿sabe? No sé muy bien cómo describirlo. No soy experto en ropa de chicas.</p><p>Levi se queda quieto cuando escucha la palabra <em>colegiala. </em>Su mente vuela.</p><p>—¿Qué tan corto era el vestido?</p><p>Armin pausa brevemente antes de responder.</p><p>—Pues, como la mitad del muslo, o algo así…</p><p>Levi reprime una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ya veo, ¿terminaste?</p><p>—Sí, ya casi, sólo…</p><p>—Apresúrate. Tenemos que ir a pagar. Después iremos al bar.</p><p>—¿Al bar? ¿Cuál bar? Por cierto, yo no bebo e Historia tampoco.</p><p>—Historia no bebe porque no la dejaban. Y tú, supongo que es por tu repele natural a la diversión.</p><p>Ahora sí sonríe, imaginándose la cara de reclamo que el chico debe estar poniendo.</p><p>—No tengo un repele natural a la diversión, gracias. Uno no necesita alcohol para divertirse.</p><p>—Iremos al Feuermelder. Ya sabes, donde trabajas —aclara, haciendo caso omiso de su pequeño refunfuño. Lo que probablemente irrita al otro todavía más.</p><p>—Escuche, sé que usted vive en un mundo en el que puede darse el lujo de hacer lo que se le viene en gana todo el día, pero yo tengo responsabilidades y no puedo simplemente abandonarlas para complacerle.</p><p>Ante eso, Levi se queda mirando en su dirección, como si estuviese analizándolo. La media sonrisa en sus labios no sólo no desaparece, sino que va creciendo hasta que, finalmente, vuelve a hablar.</p><p>—Todo lo contrario, Armin. A mí me ha dado la impresión de que, de hecho, eres una persona bastante complaciente. Así que iremos al bar y luego iremos a casa a cenar, porque es lo que Historia quiere.</p><p>Aunque seguro que hay algo que Armin quiere decirle para objetar eso, el chico no alcanza a hallar las palabras a tiempo. Se queda callado y, mientras tanto, Levi termina de cambiarse.</p><p>—Nos vemos en la caja —dice, antes de salir.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Llegan eventualmente al bar. Para desgracia de Armin, Historia había parecido inusualmente entusiasmada al escuchar que irían ahí. Dado que es el bar favorito de Levi y también el sitio en el que Armin labora, la muchacha sin duda tenía razones de sobra para querer conocerlo.</p><p>Se sientan cerca del sitio que Levi suele ocupar. Tienen dos sillones largos con una mesa alargada en medio. Están a un lado de una de las paredes, con poca iluminación y una vela encendida al centro de la mesa, la cual desprende un aroma agradable, pero tenue. Armin e Historia se sientan juntos. Levi se sienta solo frente a ellos.</p><p>Llega pronto su mesero, un chico bajito con la cabeza rapada, mismo que reconoce a dos de los ocupantes de la mesa de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Señor Ackerman! ¡Armin! Buenas tardes, ¡no sabía que ustedes eran amigos!</p><p>—Ehhh —Armin sin duda quiere desmentir tal afirmación, pero el chico no le da tiempo.</p><p>—A usted no la conozco, señorita. Mi nombre es Connie, soy compañero de Armin.</p><p>—¡Hola, Connie! Soy Historia, Armin y yo estudiamos juntos.</p><p>—¡Es un placer! —Connie pausa un momento y Levi sospecha que podría estar intentando adivinar qué clase de relación podía existir entre su compañero de trabajo, una amiga de éste y el millonario ciego y solitario que solía visitar al bar. Sin embargo, Connie no es del tipo de los que son demasiado brillantes, así que sin duda se rinde con facilidad—. Bueno, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? ¿Lo de siempre, Señor Ackerman?</p><p>—Sí. Y tráeles a estos dos algún albariño semi seco que tengas. Aperitivos, también.</p><p>—¡En camino!</p><p>Connie no es muy brillante, pero es eficiente. Se retira y, aunque Levi piensa que quizá se forme un silencio incómodo temporal en la mesa, en vez de eso, Historia dice algo casi enseguida.</p><p>—¿Qué es un “albariño semi seco”?</p><p>Sorprende positivamente a Levi, quien se siente complacido ante su curiosidad.</p><p>—El albariño es una uva del norte de España que se usa principalmente para hacer vinos blancos —explica—. Son dulces, pero no demasiado. Creo que es un buen tipo de vino para que empiecen.</p><p>—Le dije que yo no bebo —aclara Armin otra vez y, si Levi pudiese verlo, notaría su expresión ligeramente desafiante. Sin embargo, no necesita verla para <em>sentirla </em>y percibirla en su tono de voz.</p><p>Lo que le hace sonreír. Pero, antes de que pueda retomar su tortura del chico, Historia interviene.</p><p>—Vamos, Min, no beberemos mucho, ¡solo una copa y ya está! ¡No puedes dejarme sola en mi primera vez!</p><p>Levi enarca una ceja ante el mote. Pero no dice nada. Quiere saber qué va a responder Armin a eso.</p><p>Porque lo sabe. Sabe que el chico probablemente está debatiéndose entre su necesidad de complacer a Historia y su deseo de desmentir lo que Levi había dicho antes sobre que él era demasiado complaciente.</p><p>Quizá sostiene una guerra interna.</p><p>Y quizá se da cuenta de que Levi tiene un poco (un montón) de razón.</p><p>—Pero, Tori, sabes que yo no bebo. Nunca lo he hecho.</p><p>—Yo tampoco, estamos juntos así que estará bien.</p><p>Ahora Levi tiene las dos cejas levantadas.</p><p><em>Min</em> y <em>Tori.</em></p><p>Así que esos dos se tienen apodos cariñosos.</p><p>
  <em>Vaya, vaya.</em>
</p><p>—Estamos con <em>él</em>, así que no sé si de verdad “estará bien” —recalca Armin, al parecer no preocupándole mucho que dicho “él” pueda escucharle perfectamente.</p><p>Historia ríe.</p><p>—¿Qué más va a hacer? No puede matarme porque se quedaría soltero toda la vida. Y tampoco puede hacerte nada porque yo te defenderé.</p><p>Levi evitará decirle que tampoco es que quedarse soltero toda la vida le parezca una idea demasiado tenebrosa. Sonríe un poco, no obstante. Le agrada el hecho de que Historia no ceda sino hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Quizá eso alguna vez pueda explotarle en la cara, pero, por lo menos de momento, le agrada.</p><p>Armin acaba por suspirar.</p><p>—Sólo una copa —accede. Y quizá podría haberse resistido más, pero debe conocer a Historia lo suficiente como para saber que aquello tan sólo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>Momentos más tarde, sus copas llegan.</p><p>A Armin y a Historia les sirven lo mismo: Dos copas de vino blanco acompañadas por unos platitos que contienen tres rebanadas delgadas de pan oscuro cada uno, así como un puñado de frambuesas.</p><p>A Levi le sirven vino tinto y un pequeño plato alargado con tajadas de carne y tomates Cherry. </p><p>—<em>Prost —</em>brinda él, elevando su copa sin particular énfasis. Una copa golpea la suya casi al instante. La otra, tarda un poco más.</p><p>—¡Prost! —responde Historia, acompañada por un murmullo similar proveniente de Armin.</p><p>Levi bebe el primer sorbo, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.</p><p>—Espero que estén mirándome a los ojos mientras beben, principalmente tú, Historia —dice—, de otro modo, nos condenarás a siete años de mal sexo.</p><p>Escucha a alguien atragantarse. El sonido vino del lado de Armin.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, <em>Min?</em></p><p>—¡Está rico! —dice Historia—. Y no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero esa maldición. Sí te miré, y de paso a Armin, para asegurarme.</p><p>Levi sonríe divertido. A Historia no parece haberle molestado su uso del apodo, pero está deliciosamente seguro de que a Armin debe haberle mosqueado un montón.</p><p>—¿Qué te pareció, Min?</p><p>—Está bien, supongo —responde el aludido. Levi escucha a su copa siendo dejada sobre la mesa. Luego le oye coger el tenedor—. Este es pastel de chocolate y vino tinto, te va a gustar.</p><p>Se hace un silencio breve. Levi asume que ambos están degustando el pastel. Historia hace un sonidito satisfecho y luego vuelve a tomar su copa.</p><p>Para sorpresa de Levi y probable desgracia de Armin, la muchacha se acaba su bebida en minutos y pide otra.</p><p>También pide otra para Armin.</p><p>—Historia, dijimos que solo una, ni siquiera me he terminado esta.</p><p>—¡Es tu castigo por beber tan lento!</p><p>—No dijimos que habría castigos.</p><p>—Pero los habrá —interviene Levi, poniéndose del lado de su prometida (y porque asume que emborracharlos a los dos promete ofrecer un buen rato de diversión)—, así que yo me apresuraría, antes de que las cosas empeoren para ti.</p><p>—No hagas enojar a Levi, Min, que no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz.</p><p>—¡Historia!</p><p>Se oye una risita inocente.</p><p>Y una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece en los labios del Ackerman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Para cuando regresan a la residencia de los Ackerman, ninguno de los dos menores está en condiciones de defenderse.</p><p>Y mucho menos de pensar coherentemente.</p><p>Armin ni siquiera recordó ir a ver si su bicicleta seguía encadenada a la vuelta del bar. Tampoco pensó en resistirse a volver a esa endemoniada residencia carcelaria.</p><p>Entran los tres a la casa de Levi y, mientras que éste mantiene la compostura, Historia en cambio está riéndose como histérica quién sabe de qué y Armin emite quejiditos ininteligibles en voz baja de los que nadie más que él se entera. Se dirigen a la sala de estar y se echa cada uno en un sillón diferente, con uno de los empleados de la casa dejando todas sus compras a un lado y preguntando si necesitaban algo antes de que se retirara.</p><p>—Tráeme una cerveza —dice Levi.</p><p>—¡A mí también! —pide Historia. Levi voltea el rostro en su dirección.</p><p>—Historia, si combinas bebidas probablemente te haga mal al estómago y además mañana tendrás una resaca de los mil demonios. Si quieres pueden traerte algo de vino más tarde.</p><p>—¡Pero yo quiero cerveza!</p><p>El Ackerman eleva una ceja. Gira el rostro nuevamente hacia su empleado y asiente.</p><p>—Trae tres.</p><p>—Enseguida, señor.</p><p>—No, no, yo no quiero —dice Armin con la voz pastosa e irregular, tapándose la cara con las manos.</p><p>—Lo siento, Min —dice Levi, sin sentirlo en absoluto—, si Historia y tú van a morir, tendrán que hacerlo los dos juntos.</p><p>Historia suelta una carcajada. Luego, tras unos segundos en que los tres guardan silencio, la muchacha se levanta y después se echa de improviso a un lado de Levi, quien estaba sobre un sillón largo. Levi la escucha, siente su peso sobre el mueble y también a su aroma cerca. Dirige los ojos a ella. No sabe si ella le esté mirando de vuelta, pero lo que sí sabe es que está cerca y que lo está por propia decisión.</p><p>De pronto, la muchacha se mueve. Un segundo más tarde, algo cae sobre la pierna de Levi. Él enarca las cejas y baja una mano, comprobando que Historia le está usando de almohada al toparse con su cálido cuello justo a un lado de él.</p><p>El avance ha sido más rápido de lo que él se esperaba. Posa sus nudillos sobre su delicada piel y le acaricia el cuello, escuchándola entonces, lo mismo que la siente, soltar una risita. Luego lleva la mano hasta su rostro y empieza a tocarlo también, con suavidad, con delicadeza, con lentitud, delineando cada curva y cada línea en él. Las mejillas redonditas, la nariz respingada, la pequeña frente, las cejas poco pobladas, los labios suaves y carnosos. La siente respirándole sobre los dedos y su aliento hierve. Levi mueve la mano para ponerla sobre su cintura. La acaricia un momento, pero le queda demasiado lejos. Sería más cómodo tocar lo que está más cerca. Así que procede a subir la mano y colocarla sobre uno de sus senos.</p><p>Historia emite un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Pero no se mueve ni intenta alejar a la mano de ella. Levi descubre que puede cubrir al seno entero con la palma. <em>Tiene el tamaño perfecto.</em> Aprieta un poco, esperando a ver cómo va a reaccionar ella. Otro sonidito tenue escapa de sus labios.</p><p>El empleado regresa. Levi no se molesta en dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo mientras éste acomoda los portavasos sobre la mesa de madera y va abriendo las botellas. Conforme hace eso, el millonario pasa la mano de un seno a otro, sintiendo a Historia estremecerse.</p><p>—¿Algo más, señor?</p><p>—No por el momento.</p><p>El empleado se retira. De repente, Levi escucha a Armin moviéndose y al parecer coge la cerveza que le corresponde. Levi sonríe con sorna.</p><p>—Guapa, ya está aquí tu cerveza, ¿vas a tomarla?</p><p>Historia hace el amago de levantarse. Levi retira el brazo para permitírselo. La chica se sienta, pero lo hace con la suficiente cercanía para que sus cuerpos se toquen. Levi siente de pronto algo frío contra los dedos. Historia está dándole su cerveza.</p><p>—Prost, Levi.</p><p>—Prost.</p><p>Brindan. Beben.</p><p>—Min no nos esperó —dice entonces la chica—, qué malvado.</p><p>Levi siente una mano sobre su pierna.</p><p>—Uh… ¿quieren? ¿Les dejo…? Sí —Armin se pone de pie. A duras penas. Aún con su botella en mano—. Los voy a dejar solos. Nos vemos después.</p><p>Y se tambalea fuera de la habitación, con destino desconocido.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi no deja de prestar atención a la pequeña mano que le roza la pierna de manera sugerente. Procede entonces a rodear a Historia con su brazo libre y luego se inclina paulatinamente sobre ella, hasta que alcanza el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual comienza a mordisquear. Ella suspira y voltea suavemente el rostro, con lo que la oreja se le escapa a Levi. Sin embargo, pronto encuentra algo con qué sustituirla. Sus labios. Y la besa.</p><p>Historia acepta el beso de inmediato y, aunque sus labios son un poco torpes, no son por ello menos exquisitos y disfrutables. Son suaves, dulces, pequeños y cálidos. Levi se la devora con buen apetito. Su mano le presiona la cintura y la otra sigue sosteniendo su cerveza.</p><p>—Espera —dice, cuando se separan. Entonces, aleja el brazo de ella para quitarle su cerveza y dejar las dos botellas sobre la mesa. Luego, vuelve a voltearse hacia ella. Coloca una mano sobre su hombro y lo empuja hacia atrás. Historia sigue su indicación y se va recostando sobre el mueble, subiendo ambas piernas a éste, pero dejando entre ellas espacio suficiente para que Levi se acomode. Éste no tarda en ocuparlo y, pronto, se están besando otra vez. Ahora que Levi tiene las manos libres, puede hacer más cosas. No demora en meter una mano bajo la blusa y luego introducir los dedos a la copa del sostén para poder tocar directamente uno de los senos. Siente al pequeño pezón debajo de la tela y lo juguetea entre los dedos. Historia ahoga un gemido dentro de su boca y le abraza con los muslos. Levi baja las caderas para poder frotarse contra ella. Entre sus piernas, una erección hambrienta es complacida por la fricción.</p><p>Historia le abraza por la espalda. Sus delgados brazos le rodean con fuerza. Levi baja el rostro para chuparle y lamerle el cuello, logrando así arrancarle gemidos más intensos. Con otra mano, le acaricia muslo y glúteo. Al parecer, Historia tenía puesta una malla con una blusa larga encima, de modo que la delgada tela de la prenda no deja mucho a la imaginación. Cuando Levi mete los dedos por el borde de la malla, comprueba que la chica estaba usando una diminuta tanga. Sonríe sobre su cuello al tiempo que introduce más la mano para tocar la suave y firme piel del glúteo.</p><p>Sin embargo, en el momento en que extrae la otra mano de debajo de la blusa para intentar retirar los mallones, unos dedos se disparan inmediatamente hacia sus muñecas. Levi se detiene, muy consciente de la turbulenta ansiedad que se acumula en su entrepierna.</p><p>—Espera, Levi, to-todavía no estoy lista —pausa un segundo. Parece tragar saliva—. Nunca lo he hecho.</p><p>Escuchar eso tan sólo hace que el deseo de Levi aumente. Sin embargo, haciendo amago de toda su fuerza de voluntad, retira las manos y, en silencio, se vuelve a sentar. Chasquea la lengua y luego se inclina para recuperar su cerveza. Siente a Historia sentándose a su lado también.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>—No pasa nada, princesa —Levi logra reunir las fuerzas para sonreír—. En realidad, soy yo el que debería estar agradeciéndote por haberte reservado para mí.</p><p>Historia toma su propia cerveza también.</p><p>—Creo que iré a bañarme —dice después de un momento—, para prepararme para la cena, ¿puedes asegurarte mientras tanto de que Armin esté bien?</p><p>Levi asiente, sin mirarla. Ella se pone de pie y se retira con pasitos suaves. Levi nota con gracia que se ha llevado su cerveza consigo.</p><p>Pasan algunos minutos. El Ackerman espera a terminarse su propia bebida antes de levantarse para ir a buscar a Armin. Piensa primero en ir al salón de música, pero luego se le ocurre una mejor idea y se dirige hacia la biblioteca.</p><p>En efecto, cuando se aproxima a dicha habitación, Levi siente el aroma a canela que caracteriza a Armin cerca. Chasquea la lengua y se detiene. Ladea la cabeza y dirige los ojos a la entrada de la biblioteca.</p><p>—¿Qué haces ahí, ratón de biblioteca? ¿Por qué no entraste?</p><p>Armin no le responde enseguida. Cuando lo hace, no obstante, Levi tiene la ligera impresión de que su voz suena un poco extraña. Como si tuviera la nariz tapada.</p><p>—Lo pensé —suelta primero en un hilillo de voz—, p-pero luego se me ocurrió que, con la cerveza, y como estoy tan mareado, podría romper algo o dañar algo y… y pues eso. Por eso no entré.</p><p>Suena terriblemente abatido. Levi enarca una ceja.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, Min?</p><p>—No me llame así, por favor.</p><p>Levi hace una mueca con los labios. Después, se acerca a él y le busca la muñeca. Va bajando por ella hasta llegar a la mano, la cual todavía sostiene la botella de cerveza. Se la quita y la agita un poco, comprobando que está vacía.</p><p>—¿Eres de los borrachos que se deprimen?</p><p>—Pues no sabría decirlo —Armin hipa de pronto. Eso parece ennegrecer su humor todavía más—, nunca había bebido, así que no lo sabría.</p><p>—Ven —Levi se gira y se encamina hacia otro sitio. Armin le sigue.</p><p>Llegan a uno de los dormitorios de la casa. Levi entra, deja la botella vacía donde sea y se voltea hacia Armin.</p><p>—Hay un baño. Puedes asearte y descansar un poco antes de la cena. Pediré que te traigan tu ropa.</p><p>Armin hipa otra vez. Y después gruñe.</p><p>—¿Podríamos omitir esa parte de la cena? ¿O pueden ir tan solo ustedes dos? No me siento de humor para socializar.</p><p>Vuelve a hipar. Levi se acerca entonces a él, que se ha quedado detenido frente la entrada, y se inclina al tiempo que estira un brazo por detrás suyo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y cerrarla. En el proceso, queda prácticamente encima de Armin, quien no atina a hacer más que estremecerse. Y después vuelve a hipar.</p><p>Levi se endereza, una ceja enarcada, y clava los ojos ahí donde sabe que Armin se encuentra. Después, eleva sutilmente una mano, despacio y sin dejar entrever ninguna clase de intención.</p><p>La coloca gentilmente sobre el cuello de Armin, cuatro dedos en la nuca y otro encima de la manzana de Adán.</p><p>Y luego aprieta.</p><p>Las manos de Armin se disparan de inmediato hacia su muñeca, al tiempo que emite una exclamación ahogada. Pero Levi, en vez de detenerse, eleva la otra extremidad y cubre con ella el otro costado del cuello de Armin. Presiona con fuerza y siente cómo el miedo y pánico de Armin corren por la sangre que le atraviesa la garganta. Armin forcejea y suelta quejidos desesperados, clavándole los dedos en los brazos y ahí donde puede. Levi, sin embargo, se toma su tiempo en por fin decidir soltarle.</p><p>Cuando le libera, Armin cae de rodillas sobre el suelo, aspirando con fuerza y dando un par de arcadas. Levi se agacha frente a él con tranquilidad. Le empuja algunos mechones por detrás de la oreja.</p><p>—Se te quitó el hipo, ¿no?</p><p>Escucha la respiración agitada de Armin.</p><p>—¿Eres masoquista?</p><p>Armin toma una bocanada grande de aire, al parecer intentando serenarse. Cuando vuelve a hablar, hay una clara acritud en su voz.</p><p>—¿Cuál… cuál es su maldito problema conmigo? —pausa, aún respirando con dificultad—. ¡No entiendo que es lo que le hice para que me trate de esta manera!</p><p>Levi pone expresión de no entender de qué está hablando.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? Si tan sólo estaba ayudándote con el hipo. Historia me pidió que me asegurara de que estuvieses bien —se pone de pie otra vez. Y le ataca el deseo de poder ver la cara de Armin en ese momento.</p><p>Debe ser fantástica. Llena de ira y frustración y ganas de arrancarle la cara. Sonríe.</p><p>—Alístate para cenar —ordena después, como si cualquier cosa—. Pasaremos por ti más tarde.</p><p>Con eso, le rodea ágilmente, como si supiera exactamente en qué lugar del suelo se encuentra Armin, y abandona la habitación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios!</p><p>La pequeña manzana metafórica ha sido mordida. Levi sin duda intentará llegar hasta el hueso. </p><p>La próxima actu debe estar esta misma semana. Como siempre agradezco su apoyo y espero que les siga gustando.</p><p>¡Nos leemos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El Caballero del Corazón Oxidado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un buen caballero no duda antes de sumergirse al calabozo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo sé, me he tardado 700 años en publicar esto, cuando se suponía que debía publicar semanalmente haha. Agradezco su espera y sus lindos comentarios *corazón* y por cierto, hay una nueva pareja entre los tags. Surprise, surprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abre los ojos. Huele a un exquisito perfume amaderado y la superficie sobre la que se encuentra recostada, sea donde sea que esté, es deliciosamente suave. Suelta un suspiro mientras pasa la mano por las… ¿sábanas? Le toma unos segundos más darse cuenta de un par de cosas. Uno, no sabe dónde está. Dos, se siente como un trozo de trapo. Llevándose una mano al rostro, emite un pequeño gruñido al tiempo que algo dentro de su cráneo parece querer estallar y destrozarle todos los parietales.</p><p>Se muere de sed.</p><p>—¿Despertaste, princesa?</p><p>Historia da un respingo. Se voltea de golpe sobre la cama y halla ahí a la figura de Levi Ackerman, que está sentado al otro extremo de la cama con el teléfono en una mano. Tiene un auricular en la oreja opuesta a Historia. Ya se ha colocado el parche (si es que alguna vez se lo quita), y con el ojo libre “mira” hacia el fondo de la habitación.</p><p>—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —cuestiona ella, notando que su voz suena estúpidamente aguda y que dicha agudez le penetra con fuerza en su ahora sensible cerebro. Levi ni siquiera voltea el rostro hacia ella.</p><p>—¿Aquí en mi habitación, quieres decir? —responde con toda tranquilidad. Historia echa por inercia un vistazo a su alrededor, explorando el lugar en el que se encuentra.</p><p>En efecto, se trata de un dormitorio. Ella y Levi están sobre una cama grande de sábanas y almohadas blancas que es cubierta por un dosel de madera oscura y cortinas color crema, mismas que ahora están corridas, permitiendo que entre la luz de la mañana a través de los ventanales que ocupan un extremo de la habitación. Afuera pueden verse las formas de un jardín otoñal. Historia regresa la vista a Levi.</p><p>—¿E-esta es tu…? —él asiente, sin necesidad de que ella acabe con su oración—. <em>¿Entonces qué hago </em>yo<em> aquí? </em>¿Y Armin? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡No recuerdo nada!</p><p>Su voz de nuevo suena innecesariamente aguda, pero esta vez, al menos, está justificado.</p><p>Realmente no recuerda nada.</p><p>¿Acaso Levi le había puesto algo a su bebida?</p><p>¿Y si el hombre se atrevió a…?</p><p>Se mira a sí misma. Lleva la misma ropa que ayer.</p><p>—Te dije que no debías combinar. Puedo asegurarte que mi baño no agradece tu visita.</p><p>Historia se queda callada un momento. ¿Pero qué se supone que significa eso?</p><p>—Armin está bien, se quedó dormido en su habitación.</p><p>—<em>¿Su</em> habitación?</p><p>—Sí, aunque probablemente se despierte en un ataque de pánico por haber faltado otra vez a clases, por no haber ido al trabajo o porque sus abuelos ya lo deben imaginar en Tailandia siendo vendido a turistas americanos. Y seguro que lo primero es lo que le parece lo más preocupante de todo.</p><p>Historia no puede evitar tragarse una risa. Pero entonces recuerda que su cabeza quiere partirse en dos y que está sedienta, cuando una punzada especialmente fuerte le atraviesa las sienes, como si la castigara por intentar ser feliz.</p><p>—Hay agua junto a ti. Y también hay un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el baño. Aséate. Aprecio mucho la buena higiene.</p><p>Eso desaparece la sonrisa de Historia. Frunce el ceño y se queda mirando unos momentos al Ackerman.</p><p>¿Qué se cree?</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué se cree para…?</em>
</p><p><em>“Ah, tan sólo tu futuro esposo” </em>recuerda con amargura al tiempo que se voltea hacia la mesita de noche. <em>“Y un multimillonario heredero de una familia que está acostumbrada a obtener siempre lo que quiere”.</em></p><p>Y ella no es más que otra pieza en el espléndido rompecabezas de los Ackerman, una bonita que adornará alguna esquina, que quizá traiga a un par más de herederos al mundo y pruebe de esa forma su valor.</p><p>Pero fue ella quien eligió este camino y no hay punto en lamentarse.</p><p>Encuentra una bonita jarra de cristal cortado sobre el buró, con un fino vaso a juego. Se sirve agua y empieza a beber con sorbos cortos. Su cabeza no para de arder como si alguna bestia le hubiese encajado los dientes y descubre que tiene un desagradable sabor amargo sobre la lengua.</p><p>Es apenas entonces que entiende.</p><p>—¿Vomité?</p><p>—Ajá. Todo ese magnífico <em>Rotweinkuche </em>terminó hecho papilla dentro del retrete. Creo que nunca podré volver a comerlo.</p><p>Le diría que no lo lamenta, pero no quiere tentar su suerte.</p><p>—No recuerdo nada.</p><p>—Se llaman lagunas mentales y son comunes cuando tu cuerpo reacciona mal al alcohol. No te mortifiques, la mayor tragedia de la noche fue que nos saltamos la cena y que no tuve oportunidad de tocarte bajo tu vestido nuevo —Historia se siente estremecer—. ¿Tienes hambre? La hora del desayuno ya pasó, pero puedo hacer que te traigan algo de la cocina.</p><p>—Sí, supongo que puedo comer —por fortuna, su estómago no parece igual de hecho trizas que su cabeza, así que asume que debería consumir algo. Se pone de pie y empieza a encaminarse al baño. No encuentra sus zapatos, pero halla unas pantuflas de su talla que procede a ponerse. Éstas se deslizan con facilidad sobre el suelo alfombrado. No obstante, antes de entrar por la puerta blanca que asume que lleva al baño, se detiene—. Uh, debería ir primero por mi ropa, voy a darme una ducha.</p><p>—No es necesario —Historia abre la boca para protestar, pero Levi continúa—. Mientras vomitabas, hice que traigan todas tus cosas y las acomoden en el clóset. Lo encontrarás antes de entrar al baño.</p><p>Historia se le queda viendo.</p><p>
  <em>Mientras vomitabas.</em>
</p><p>¡El muy…!</p><p>Hace un puchero, se da la vuelta y abre la puerta de golpe, procediendo a cerrarla con fuerza tras de sí después de entrar.</p><p>Ya hallará la forma de cobrárselas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Historia desaparece tras la puerta del baño, Levi permanece unos segundos más escuchando las noticias, hasta que la pequeña molestia que llevaba ya un rato sintiendo por fin logra convencerlo de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.</p><p>Cierra la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. Después se desliza como sombra por los pasillos de la residencia, hasta llegar frente a la entrada que buscaba.</p><p>Abre sin siquiera anunciarse. No obstante, es sólo hacerlo para darse cuenta de que ahí no está lo que ha venido a buscar. Chasquea la lengua antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino.</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde está?</em>
</p><p>Recorre un par de habitaciones, hasta que se percata de lo obvio. Sonríe entonces de lado antes de encaminarse hacia la biblioteca. Cuando se introduce a ella, sabe que ha dado en el blanco. No tiene que recibir ninguna señal para saberlo. Simplemente lo <em>siente.</em></p><p>—Veo que has perdido el miedo a maltratar los materiales.</p><p>No recibe respuesta, pero sabe que ha sido escuchado. Un crujido ligero sobre el piso de madera le indica de inmediato en dónde se encuentra Armin. Voltea hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué lees?</p><p>—… ¿Historia está bien?</p><p>Armin suena abatido. Una emoción que Levi no comprende del todo.</p><p>—Está perfecta, justo ahora está bañándose, ¿quieres ir a desayunar con ella?</p><p>—Ya he comido, gracias —su tono de voz es plano, sin altos ni bajos, como la línea cardiaca de un muerto—. Uno de sus empleados me ofreció traerme el desayuno más temprano y acepté.</p><p>—Por lo menos no te matas de hambre, esa es una buena señal.</p><p>Armin nuevamente no responde.</p><p>—No me has dicho qué lees.</p><p>—A <em>Pliny the Elder</em>, ¿ya puedo irme a casa?</p><p>—¿Cuál es la prisa?</p><p>—Mis abuelos. Deben estar…</p><p>—Le pedí a Kenny anoche que les hablara y les avisara que no regresarías.</p><p>El universitario se queda callado otra vez. Levi puede sentir la mirada encima suyo, sorprendida y algo mosqueada, pero igualmente suave. Porque Armin parece ser demasiado gentil como para que sus ojos puedan cargar odio de verdad en ellos.</p><p>—Necesito ir a clase —dice tras unos momentos—, y hoy me toca turno en el trabajo, así que tengo que irme.</p><p>—Nunca conocí a alguien tan desesperado por regresar a sus obligaciones.</p><p>—No todos tenemos la vida asegurada. Con mi empleo ayudo a mis abuelos.</p><p>—Si lo que necesitas es un trabajo, estoy seguro de que hay cosas para las que estás mejor capacitado que para trabajar en un bar de vinos. ¿Cómo puedes hacer siquiera recomendaciones si no bebes?</p><p>—Me las aprendo y ya está, no tiene una gran ciencia.</p><p>—Pero no es algo que te apasione.</p><p>—Pues no, pero, de momento, no es indispensable que trabaje en algo que me apasione. Tan sólo necesito dinero.</p><p>—Si ese es el caso, entonces trabaja para mí.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>—<em>¡¿Qué?!</em> ¡De ninguna man…!</p><p>—Te pagaré el doble de lo que sea que ganes en el bar.</p><p>Armin se detiene. Y Levi sabe (por supuesto que lo sabe) que su oferta es demasiado tentadora. Y que ni siquiera Armin podría resistirse a ella por mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Eso… eso no… ¿p-por qué?</p><p>—¿Por qué te ofrezco un empleo? —Levi clava la plata de su mirada en el sitio del que la voz de Armin proviene—. Historia se siente más cómoda contigo aquí. Eres algo familiar y algo que la conecta a todo lo que tenía antes de venir. Creo que adaptarse será más fácil para ella si tú estás cerca.</p><p>Levi casi puede escuchar al corazón de Armin latiendo con frenesí. Mismo corazón cuyos latidos ya ha saboreado en las manos dos veces antes. Una a través del bastón, y otra directamente bajo los dedos. Rememora la suavidad y la calidez de la piel. No tan suave como la de Historia, ni tan perfumada, pero hay algo en Armin que…</p><p>Que hace que lo que acaba de decir no sea el único motivo por el que le quiere cerca.</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—Usted ya tiene suficientes empleados. No veo qué podría hacer yo aquí.</p><p>—Estudias Historia, ¿no?</p><p>—Uhm, sí…</p><p>—Mi abuelo es aficionado a las antigüedades. Y gana un buen dinero comerciando con ellas. Él tiene a su curador personal y yo he estado pensando que no sería mala idea hacer algunas transacciones como esas de vez en cuando, pero no puedo contratar a su curador porque, por supuesto, el tipo siempre reservaría las mejores piezas para mi abuelo.</p><p>—Yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso. Que sea historiador no significa…</p><p>—Pagaré para que te entrenen. Por supuesto que ya sé que no conoces nada de ese mundo y no sabrías cómo empezar, pero todo se puede aprender. ¿No te tienta la idea de tener todas esas antigüedades entre las manos?</p><p>—Esa clase de transacciones no siempre son legales o beneficiosas para los historiadores y los arqueólogos.</p><p>Levi suspira.</p><p>—Igual seguirán ocurriendo, metas tú las manos en el asunto o no.</p><p>—Sigue sin parecerme ético.</p><p>—Armin.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Levi hace una pausa breve, contemplándole con seriedad. Después, prosigue.</p><p>—Digamos que no te estoy preguntando. Lo de antes fue mera formalidad. Trabajarás para mí de lunes a viernes. Me aseguraré de que mi chofer te lleve y te traiga de la universidad. Los fines de semana los tendrás libres y podrás pasarlos con tus abuelos. </p><p>—¡¿Pero usted que está diciendo?! —Levi nota con gracia que la voz de Armin también se vuelve un poco más aguda cuando se altera—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Usted no puede obligarme a vivir aquí!</p><p>—¿Recuerdas a Kenny?</p><p>Armin pausa. <em>El corazón.</em> Ese pequeño corazón de liebre ha de estar bombeando con todo el ímpetu del que es capaz.</p><p>—Es el hombre al que te encontraste en tu primera noche aquí.</p><p>Si Armin es inteligente (que Levi espera que lo sea), entenderá perfectamente qué es lo que está insinuando.</p><p>El nuevo silencio se prolonga por más tiempo. Es evidente que el chico ya no sabe qué responder. Se sabe acorralado. Y el zorro que viene por él disfruta en demasía del desenlace de su cacería.</p><p>Levi empieza a caminar. Esquiva los muebles con maestría y arriba hasta detenerse frente a Armin. Ya no huele a canela, sino a algodón. Ha de haber tomado una ducha desde la última vez que hablaron y debió usar el gel que estaba en el baño.</p><p>Una lástima, porque Levi prefiere cuando las fragancias de la gente son consistentes y sin variaciones.</p><p>Eleva una mano, la cierra en un puño y choca éste con suavidad contra el pecho de Armin. Le oye estremecerse. Siente las palpitaciones bajo sus dedos contraídos. Sonríe.</p><p>—Pediré que te lleven a la ciudad para que avises a Moblit de tu renuncia y trabajes un último turno. Si te necesita un par de días más en tanto encuentra sustituto podrás cubrirlos. Cuando salgas de la universidad te llevarán a casa para hablar con tus abuelos y empacar. Te espero aquí esta noche —tras decir eso, se le ocurre algo y, bastante satisfecho con su idea, se inclina hacia el chico, hasta que sus labios quedan a milímetros de una de sus orejas. Armin prácticamente <em>tiembla</em>, atrapado entre uno de los libreros y el cuerpo de su depredador—. No olvides tu jabón de canela —añade el hombre en un susurro hecho de humo que lame la piel prístina y virgen. Después se endereza. Haría algo más, pero teme que, si asusta a Armin demasiado, sus planes podrían irse por tierra. Así que procede a tan sólo darse la vuelta y dejar al conejillo asustado ahí, agradecido quizá de haber tenido la fortuna de vivir un día más.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Armin desciende del automóvil lujosísimo de los Ackerman, quiere morirse.</p><p>Un poquito.</p><p>Como no tenía ropa para cambiarse en la mañana, ha tenido que ponerse algo de lo que Historia (o Levi) le compró. Además de eso, del otro lado del automóvil desciende una muchacha alta y tremendamente guapa a la que acaba de conocer y, por último, baja Historia. La escena es sencillamente un desastre (desde su punto de vista), él llegando a la universidad en un auto de lujo, vestido de forma innecesariamente pomposa y con dos chicas acompañándole, aunque por lo menos una de ellas es Historia y todo mundo sabe que los dos son amigos.</p><p>La otra muchacha, una chica seria de cabellos tan oscuros como los de Levi y facciones exquisitamente estilizadas, se ha presentado como Mikasa Ackerman, quien al parecer acaba de llegar de Japón y se mudará de forma permanente a la residencia a las afueras de Frankfurt, al menos en tanto finaliza con sus estudios en Wiesbaden. Armin ve a Eren de pie en la entrada de la universidad, bebiéndose una soda. Está acompañado de algunos compañeros que han abandonado los recintos universitarios para poder fumar.</p><p>Todas las miradas están encima de ellos. Armin los ve intercambiar comentarios que no alcanza a escuchar. Suspira.</p><p>—¡Eh, Armin, Historia! —Eren los saluda con la mano en la que tiene la soda. Pero Armin ve que sus ojos no están ni sobre Armin ni sobre Historia, sino más bien sobre la Ackerman—. ¿Y ese carro?</p><p>Los dos aludidos se aproximan, mientras que Mikasa parece tener intenciones de irse por su propia cuenta. Pero los ojos verdes del chico la siguen y, en un acto que cualquiera podría considerar bastante gracioso, parece casi saltar con desesperación para evitar que se le escape.</p><p>—¡Hola! ¿Eres amiga de Armin e Historia?</p><p>Mikasa se detiene. Le mira. Se escuchan algunas risitas por parte del grupo de fumadores, en tanto la Ackerman tan solo parpadea. Tras una pausa que dura apenas segundos, pero pareciera durar siglos, responde.</p><p>—Soy prima de Historia.</p><p>Armin sospecha que Historia se siente tan sorprendida como él de escuchar aquello, pero es cierto que Mikasa había mencionado que Levi era su primo. Por lo tanto, tenía sentido que también viera a Historia de esa manera.</p><p>—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Pues mucho gusto! —y le ofrece la mano. Mikasa la acepta con facilidad y, tras soltarse, Mikasa se voltea para retomar el camino y Eren la sigue. Armin e Historia intercambian miraditas divertidas antes de ir tras los otros dos.</p><p>Durante el resto del día, Armin intenta no pensar en nada más que en sus clases, sus tareas, lo que tiene pendiente por estudiar y las conversaciones con sus amigos. Por supuesto, se vuelve un poco difícil no recordar su situación cuando Eren se aparece con Mikasa en el almuerzo, al parecer completamente decidido a sumarla al grupo de inmediato. Mikasa, si bien ostenta una expresión absolutamente ecuánime todo el rato, tampoco parece hacer ningún esfuerzo por alejar a Eren de ella. El resto del grupo, que está conformado por Marco, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Jean y Bertholdt, no parecen demasiado escandalizados por la situación. Después de que Historia se decidiera a contárselos, poco a poco se han hecho a la idea de que su amiga se casaría con un treintañero multimillonario que apenas conocía, así que, después de eso, ya nada puede parecerles muy extraño.</p><p>—Entonces —dice Eren en algún momento—, ¿viven todos en la misma casa?</p><p>—Son más bien como varias casas —interviene Historia—, en la casa principal viven el abuelo y la señora Kuchel, en otra vivimos Levi y yo y en otra más el tío Kenny… no estoy segura de en dónde vive Mikasa.</p><p>—Estoy en uno de los cuartos de la casa principal —aclara la aludida.</p><p>—¿Podemos visitarlos? —pregunta Eren. Y, aunque hace el cuestionamiento en plural, la dirección de su mirada evidencia que se dirige a Mikasa.</p><p>—No habría ningún problema con ello.</p><p>Por la forma en que pupilas verdes y oscuras se encuentran las unas con las otras, Armin adivina que Eren no es el único interesado en aquello.</p><p>No obstante, un jalón en la oreja de su amigo parece bajarlo de su nube.</p><p>—¿Tú no tienes miedo de parecer un acosador? —Jean gruñe, la cara embadurnada de una orquesta de emociones diferentes, una sola de las cuales Armin cree alcanzar a identificar.</p><p>Y es que no es la primera vez que Jean luce de tan mal humor al ver a Eren coquetear con alguna chica.</p><p>La cosa a Armin se le hace estúpidamente tierna, pero no puede evitar contrastarla con su propia situación. Y eso le amarga el humor de inmediato.</p><p>—Chicos, tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca. Les veo después.</p><p>Se levanta al tiempo que le llueven despedidas y luego se gira para encaminarse al edificio mencionado. No obstante, cuando ha dado tan sólo algunos pasos, nota que alguien se le une.</p><p>Es Historia.</p><p>Ella le alcanza y empieza a avanzar a su lado. Por un momento no dice nada, quizá queriendo asegurarse de que se han distanciado lo suficiente del resto. Es sólo después de eso que por fin habla. Aun así, lo hace en un susurro.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>La última pregunta que Armin quisiera tener que responder. Porque no, su cabeza es un torbellino, dividida entre terror, enojo, frustración y preocupación.</p><p>Pero también un poco de… de no sabe ni de <em>qué.</em></p><p>—Sí —como está seguro de que no podría explicar lo que está sintiendo ni en un millón de años, prefiere dar esa respuesta.</p><p>—Tienes algo, Armin, ¿es por lo de la cena de ayer? Si es así, lo siento mucho, Levi dice que empecé a vomitar y, ugh, pues <em>eso</em>, debí escucharte.</p><p>Armin la mira.</p><p>¿Ella estuvo vomitando?</p><p>Siendo sinceros, él se había imaginado otras cosas.</p><p><em>Muchas</em> otras cosas.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>Siente el impulso de decirle que Levi casi había intentado estrangularlo, también quiere contarle cómo el hombre le había amenazado de una forma irritantemente sutil, cómo él iba a irse a vivir a la residencia por no tener otra opción y la forma caótica en que todo eso le hacía sentir, porque él quería estar cerca de ella, y cuidarla, y protegerla, y hacerla sentir bien como siempre lo ha hecho, pero Levi Ackerman está ahí y el tipo le aterra y le genera una inexplicable fascinación a partes iguales.</p><p>Pero cómo demonios iba a explicar todo ese desastre de alguna forma coherente.</p><p>—No te preocupes, está todo bien, es sólo que temo que mis abuelos se preocupen mucho…</p><p>Y es la verdad. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar los pobres ancianos cuando Armin les dijera que ahora tan sólo iba a verlos los fines de semana?</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que es eso? —Armin asiente y desvía el rostro—. ¡No te preocupes! Explícales lo que pasó, seguro que les hace gracia saber que te emborrachaste.</p><p>—Puede ser —sonríe un poco—. Bueno, ahora, ¿te veo después? Estoy seguro de que no tenías ninguna intención de ir a la biblioteca.</p><p>—Uh, la verdad es que no, ¿nos vemos en la siguiente clase?</p><p>Armin asiente y, de reojo, la ve partir, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de cristal que lo separa de su santuario y atravesarla.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Armin pasa la tarde limpiando mesas. Es la última vez que lo hará y, a pesar de que no trabajó tanto tiempo en el Feuermelder, igual experimenta cierta nostalgia.</p><p>Cuando llegó al bar, descubrió que Moblit ya estaba enterado de su renuncia. Levi le había llamado. Al parecer, el hombre no iba a permitirle escaparse de sus garras por ningún medio. Así que, mientras pule las superficies de cristal hasta dejarlas brillantes, procediendo luego a colocarles las velas y florecitas que usan para decorarlas, su mente divaga en la manera en que puede convencer a sus abuelos de que no está siendo secuestrado o algo así y en qué demonios va a pasar con él de ahora en adelante.</p><p>Tiene la más diminuta sospecha de que debería contarle esto a alguien. <em>Y la policía ni siquiera parece una mala opción. </em>Pero también le da un poco de miedo. No sabe quiénes son los Ackerman, la clase de poder que tienen ni lo que serían capaces de hacer. Cuando Historia le contó sobre ellos, Armin intentó investigarlos.</p><p>No halló nada. No figuraban por ningún sitio artículos que hablaran de ellos o empresas que aparecieran a su nombre. Pero, por la forma en que viven, es evidente que tienen alguna fuente de dinero bastante generosa… Y Armin duda que todo provenga de las ventas potencialmente ilegales de arte y antigüedades del abuelo.</p><p>
  <em>¿En qué diablos te metiste, Historia?</em>
</p><p>Y en qué diablos lo ha metido a él también, por ende.</p><p>Cuando acaba su turno, Armin se despide de Moblit y de sus excompañeros con agradecimientos y promesas de seguir en contacto que no sabe si realmente se cumplirán. Su exjefe le había dicho que los demás podrían cubrir sus turnos en tanto hallaba a alguien nuevo, así que no era necesario que siguiera yendo.</p><p>Una vez que ha recogido sus cosas y se ha cambiado, abandona el lugar y rodea la esquina para ir por su bicicleta que, teóricamente, debería seguir ahí.</p><p>Se detiene en medio de la calle oscura y adoquinada, con las brisas soplando hojitas color cacahuate sobre el suelo. Un farol ilumina el vacío presente en el sitio en el que su pequeña bicicleta debería estar. Lo único que queda de ella es el candado roto.</p><p>Armin no sabe si debería llorar o tan sólo reír ante la ironía. Es apenas ahora que nota que hay un automóvil negro aparcado en la acera opuesta. Su conductor desciende de él y abre una puerta trasera, con su atención puesta sobre Armin. El chico suspira y se encamina hacia él. Sube, la puerta se cierra y, lo siguiente que sabe, es que las luces exteriores están corriendo por su piel mientras el vehículo avanza entre calles estáticas, dirigiéndose al edificio en el que vive con sus abuelos.</p><p>Cuando el auto se detiene, Armin gira la cabeza de forma perezosa para ver a través de la ventana.</p><p>Es entonces que casi se le congelan las venas. Y el corazón se le encrespa como si un puño de hielo acabara de envolverlo.</p><p>Baja de golpe, sin esperar a que el chofer le abra la puerta, y ve a los ojos alegres de sus abuelos dirigiéndose a él. A un lado de ellos está de pie Levi Ackerman.</p><p>—¡Minino! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? —exclama su abuela y Armin quiere hacerse ovillo sobre el suelo. Ve la sonrisita semiburlona que no tarda en aparecerse en los labios del Ackerman tras escuchar el mote—. ¡El señor Ackerman nos lo ha contado todo!</p><p>Armin ve al aludido, preguntándose exactamente qué será ese “todo”. Intenta sonreír y evitar que las manos le tiemblen. Juguetea los dedos frente a él y se dirige a los ancianos.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, no quería que se preocuparan.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué íbamos a preocuparnos de que te aceptaran en ese programa tan especial? Minino, no tienes qué pensar en nosotros. Oportunidades como ésta sólo se presentan una vez en la vida.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo con tu abuela, muchacho. Ya hasta te hicimos las maletas.</p><p>El hombre señala a un lado y Armin nota con total pasmo que, en efecto, hay un par de maletines a su lado. Las manos se le ponen frías. Dirige la vista a Levi, intentando hallar en él respuestas. Él, sin embargo, está volteado hacia sus abuelos.</p><p>—Les agradezco mucho el té. Será mejor que nos marchemos, el centro está un poco alejado de la ciudad —procede a extraer algo de la chaqueta que lleva puesta y se los extiende. Es una pequeña tarjeta—. Aquí tienen mis datos. No duden en contactarme si necesitan algo. Traeremos a Armin de vuelta el fin de semana.</p><p>Armin apenas tiene tiempo de despedirse de sus abuelos entre abrazos, risas y felicitaciones cuyo origen es un entero misterio para él.</p><p>Asciende al auto momentos después, sentándose en el lado opuesto a Levi. No le mira y, en el fondo, no quiere preguntarle qué es lo que les contó a sus abuelos. Pero también sabe que, si van a fingir una mentira creíble (una que garantice la paz mental de los ancianos), entonces necesita estar al tanto de todos los detalles.</p><p>—¿Qué les dijo? —cuestiona tras unos momentos. A su izquierda, Levi está sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el brazo que queda en medio de los dos extendido sobre el respaldo, de modo que su mano cuelga a centímetros de la cabeza de Armin.</p><p>—La verdad. Que, dado tu excelente desempeño académico, se te ofreció participar en un programa especial relacionado con curación de artículos de arte y antigüedades.</p><p>Armin voltea a verle. <em>Increíble. </em>Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera ha mentido.</p><p>—Usted no sabe si tengo un excelente desempeño académico o no.</p><p>—Es evidente que lo tienes. Una persona tan comprometida con todo sin duda no ha de tener resultados mediocres. Además, te investigué un poco.</p><p>Armin parpadea.</p><p>—¿Qué dice la tarjeta que les dio? —pregunta, rememorando ese dato. Ve al hombre sonreír y girar el rostro hacia él.</p><p>—Fue un buen detalle, ¿cierto? La mandé a diseñar e imprimir hace apenas un par de horas. Dice que soy coleccionador de arte y dueño de una galería. Cosas que sí soy, porque tengo una colección en casa y me acabo de comprar una galería.</p><p>Armin separa los labios. Un ruido indescifrable queda atrapado en su garganta.</p><p><em>Por todo lo que es bueno, </em>Levi Ackerman se compró una maldita galería, como si fuese cualquier cosa, tan sólo para hacer a la mentira con sus abuelos más creíble.</p><p>El chico dirige el rostro al frente y se queda callado, no sabiendo qué decir.</p><p>Pasan unos momentos hasta que, de forma inesperada, Armin siente algo en la cabeza. Se sobresalta y se aleja instintivamente del contacto, pegándose a la puerta. Nota entonces a la mano de Levi extendida en el aire, los largos y estilizados dedos suspendidos ahí como si alguien acabase de arrebatarles algo que les pertenecía.</p><p>¿Qué <em>mier…</em>?</p><p>—Quería descubrir si realmente ronroneabas —dice como si cualquier cosa, una sonrisa ladina en los labios que hace a Armin avergonzarse con brío.</p><p>¿En qué diablos está pensando ese gran idiota?</p><p>La mano desciende entonces con tranquilidad, depositándose sobre el asiento. Armin la sigue con la mirada casi como si fuera una serpiente de cuyo ataque tuviese que cuidarse.</p><p>—Le pedí a Oluo que ayudara a tus abuelos a empacar y le recalqué que se asegurara de tomar tu jabón.</p><p>Los ojos del conductor miran por el retrovisor.</p><p>—¿Dónde está, Oluo?</p><p>Unos movimientos se suceden en el asiento anterior y, entonces, una mano es extendida hacia atrás. Armin ve su ridícula botella infantil en dicha mano y quiere morirse por segunda vez en el día.</p><p>—Dáselo al señor, Arlert.</p><p>Con una mano temblorosa por el nerviosismo, pero también por vergüenza, Armin toma la botella y la baja para tocar con ella los dedos del otro. Ve a éstos envolverse entonces en ella. Levi se la arrebata, la lleva hasta su nariz, abre la tapa y huele. Su sonrisa aumenta.</p><p>—Oluo me comentó que era un jabón para bebés, Minino.</p><p>—No me llame así…</p><p>—Te llamaré como se me dé la gana. ¿Por qué usas un jabón para bebés?</p><p>—…</p><p>—No soy un hombre paciente, Armin. Cuando te haga preguntas, te recomiendo que las respondas enseguida. De lo contrario, puedo hallar entretenimiento en imponerte castigos por no hacerlo.</p><p>Armin traga saliva y se le encogen los dedos.</p><p>—Es algo muy personal. Preferiría que no me preguntara por ello.</p><p>Levi parpadea. Luego, cierra la tapa y le regresa la botella.</p><p>—Muy bien. Podemos dejarlo así, <em>por ahora.</em> Por cierto, ¿le diste a Historia la buena noticia?</p><p>—… No.</p><p>—Mejor. Entonces será sorpresa.</p><p>Hacen el resto del trayecto en silencio y, cuando por fin llegan frente a las puertas de la residencia de Levi, Oluo, el chofer, baja las cosas de Armin y las lleva hasta su nueva habitación.</p><p>Armin va a seguirlo, con todas las intenciones de ir y refugiarse ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, pero una mano sobre el hombro le detiene.</p><p>—Hey, Historia y Mikasa llegaron hace rato. Trajeron a un par de amigos consigo. Por lo que sé también son amigos tuyos, ¿no quieres ir a reunirte con ellos?</p><p>La respuesta es que no, pero Armin empieza a sospechar que las preguntas de Levi rara vez son preguntas de verdad.</p><p>La mayor parte del tiempo son órdenes.</p><p>El pulgar del hombre dibuja círculos sobre la tela de su suéter y Armin le mira con confusión. Pero Levi ni siquiera tiene el rostro dirigido hacia él.</p><p>—Vamos, Minino.</p><p>En todo el trayecto, Levi no retira la mano de él.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¡Armin! ¿También estás aquí?</p><p>El tono alegre de Eren es fácilmente contagiable. Armin le sonríe, al tiempo que ve a Historia enarcar una ceja y lanzar una mirada significativa a Levi. Por supuesto, para el hombre tal cosa sería totalmente imperceptible.</p><p>—Ah, chicos —la muchacha se aclara la garganta—, este es Levi Ackerman, mi… —la oración se le muere entre los dientes. Igual que su mano, la cual había elevado para señalarlo, pero ahora flaquea en el aire, a punto de caer como una hoja de otoño que tiembla y se desprende de su rama.</p><p>Mikasa la ayuda.</p><p>—Prometido —propone.</p><p>—Futuro esposo —añade Levi, con impavidez.</p><p>—Amante —dice Mikasa después, haciendo que todas las miradas (excepto, claro, la de Levi) se disparen hacia ella.</p><p>Pero lo peor estaba todavía por venir.</p><p>—<em>Sugar Daddy</em> —dice Levi como estocada final, con una seriedad espléndida y horrorosa, antes de darse la vuelta y salir tranquilamente de ahí.</p><p>Se dan uno, dos, tres segundos de silencio.</p><p>Y, después, Jean y Eren estallan en carcajadas.</p><p>—¡¿Qué diablos?! —pregunta Eren entre risas.</p><p>—¡No-no-no puedo creerlo! —exclama Jean, a quien la risa apenas permite hablar. Historia se cubre la cara con las dos manos, Mikasa permanece impávida y Armin, todavía en su sitio cerca de la puerta, no sabe ni qué decir. Termina por suspirar, aproximarse y sentarse junto a Historia. Le da unas palmaditas sobre el hombro de forma consoladora.</p><p>—Vaya —dice Eren cuando alcanza a calmarse un poco—, así que Historia tiene un Sugar Daddy, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguirme uno de esos?</p><p>Jean le da un coscorrón.</p><p>—¡Cállate! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Quién querría <em>shugardadear </em>a tu escuálido trasero?</p><p>—¡¿A qué trasero llamas escuálido?!</p><p>Eren le empuja la cara y el otro le responde jalándole del pelo. Uno de sus usuales altercados, a los que el resto ya está acostumbrado. Armin observa a Historia cuando ella finalmente se descubre el rostro, tal vez aliviada de que su vergüenza haya pasado a segundo plano.</p><p>—Hey, ¿todo bien?</p><p>Historia le mira. Asiente despacio, pero después frunce el ceño.</p><p>—Armin, ¿qué haces otra vez aquí? Quiero decir, no es que no me dé gusto verte —sonríe y le toma de una mano para estrechársela—, pero, uh, ¿viniste con Levi?</p><p>Armin exhala con pesadez.</p><p>—Larga historia. Hablamos después, ¿y ellos dos?</p><p>Hace una seña con la cabeza hacia el par que todavía está llenándose mutuamente de pellizcos y jaloneos al tiempo que Mikasa les contempla, al parecer bastante entretenida. Historia se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Eren quería venir, Jean estaba molestándolo, Mikasa terminó sugiriendo que vengan los dos. Yo que sé. No sé por qué todo el mundo termina en esta casa, pero creo que debería empezar a cobrarles la estadía.</p><p>—Qué malvada —suelta Eren al escucharla, viéndola con una fingida seriedad, al mismo tiempo que está atrapado bajo uno de los brazos de Jean, quien la mira también.</p><p>—No intentes enriquecerte a nuestras costillas, tacaña, que la que nos invitó fue Mikasa, así que podemos quedarnos con ella gratis. Además, ¿para qué quieres más dinero teniendo un Sugar Daddy? —sus labios dibujan una sonrisa y, aún atrapado por él, Eren ríe también, como el completo bobo que es. Mikasa se echa un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.</p><p>—Claro que pueden quedarse conmigo —dice—, aunque no sé si <em>gratis.</em></p><p>Los dos voltean a verla despacio. La mirada de la Ackerman tiene un cierto tinte sugerente y todos empiezan a sospechar que la prima japonesa no es tan inocente ni tan tranquila como aparentaba.</p><p>—¿Bromeas? —suelta Jean en una voz diminuta.</p><p>—Los Ackerman jamás bromeamos —responde ella, antes de ponerse de pie. Después, camina hacia ellos, jala a cada uno de una oreja y los obliga a levantarse—. ¿Verdad, Historia? —mira a su prima un segundo antes de empezar a caminar. Todavía jalados de las orejas y lanzando quejas débiles, los dos muchachos la siguen. Cuando desaparecen tras la puerta, Armin e Historia no atinan a hacer nada más que mirarse con total confusión.</p><p>—Los Ackerman están locos —Historia dice en voz alta lo que los dos estaban pensando. Armin suelta una risita.</p><p>—Sí, creo que sí… —por supuesto, eso es suficiente para recordarle, otra vez, su desafortunada situación. Historia parece detectar el cambio en su expresión de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Ahora sí vas a contarme?</p><p>Armin siente un picor efervescente en el pecho. Encoge los dedos de las manos. Y mira hacia cualquier sitio.</p><p>Si le dice a Historia la verdad, la <em>verdad-verdad</em>, la muchacha va a enloquecer. Lo sabe. Probablemente saldrá gritando de ahí, buscando a Levi Ackerman y clamando por su sangre.</p><p>Pero, ¿qué podría hacer ella? ¿Sino tan sólo meterse en problemas?</p><p>
  <em>Por su culpa.</em>
</p><p>Levi podría enojarse.</p><p>Y eso probablemente no le conviene a ninguno de los dos.</p><p>De modo que se arma de valor para tomar una decisión completamente estúpida.</p><p>Mentir.</p><p>—El Señor Ackerman me ofreció trabajo. Y acepté —bien, no hay ninguna mentira en eso hasta el momento—. Así que ahora viviré aquí —aún sin mentiras. Frunce el ceño, ¿cómo es que algo que estaba tan mal podía sonar tan enteramente inocente?</p><p>Lo peor de todo es cuando ve a las manos de Historia levantarse. Voltea hacia ella y nota que se ha tapado los labios. Eso y que su mirada prácticamente brilla como si acabaran de decirle que por fin se ha acabado con el hambre del mundo.</p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio? —parece tomar aire, como si estuviese a punto de dejar salir toda una perorata digna de un discurso de Nobel—. ¿Muy, muy en serio?</p><p>Armin se le queda viendo. Que luzca tan feliz le hace algo cruel a su ya de por sí frágil corazón.</p><p>Y, como la boca se le seca, vaciándose tanto de aire como de palabras, termina por tan sólo asentir. Entonces, la sonrisa de Historia sobresale por ambos costados de sus manos y, un instante después, la tiene colgada del cuello.</p><p>—¡Eso es increíble, Min! ¡Es una noticia increíble! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!</p><p>Armin no tiene idea de por qué le está agradeciendo. Como sea, la abraza de vuelta, porque sospecha que, con el paso del tiempo, serán cada vez menos y menos las oportunidades que tendrá para hacerlo.</p><p>Pero, en ese momento, al menos, todavía puede sentir sus cabellos dulces sobre la mejilla, si figura pequeña entre sus brazos y su aroma floral inundando su nariz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahora, Armin ha entrado de lleno al calabozo con las intenciones de salvar a la princesa. Desgraciadamente, no sabe que este dragón es demasiado avaro y puede llegar a codiciar todo lo que brilla.</p><p>¡Nos leemos en el próximo!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se agradecen los comentarios, hermosuras &lt;3 mi idea es publicar por lo menos un capítulo por semana, así que, si todo sale bien, nos leemos la próxima semana, ¡gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>